Harry Potter and the Immortal Bonding
by Potterfreak1
Summary: Alternate Universe: HPHighlander crossover HPGWHG romance evil Ron & Dumbledore. A new prophecy surfaces, altering Harry's fate and the course of the war against Dumbledore. Rated R for later chapters. CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**HARRY POTTER AND THE IMMORTAL BONDING**

**Summary:** During the summer after his fifth year, Harry Potter must deal with the death of his godfather, the prophecy that Dumbledore revealed to him, and his own feelings for two female classmates and friends. Elsewhere, other Hogwarts students are also dealing with their own feelings. Meanwhile, a new prophecy is made that will alter Harry's destiny and unleash the "power the Dark Lord knows not."

**Author's Note:** This story incorporates a number of elements that have appeared in a similar format in two other stories (that I know of) on Fan Those stories are:

It's My Life! by rmanthei and Reign O'er Me by cts

I have tried to take the very basic ideas and expand upon them, and merge them with several original ideas as well. Still, the two concepts that I used from those two stories will be recognizable to any who have read it and ethically, its only fair that I point them out. Both are very good stories and I would recommend reading them.

I will also be borrowing from the Highlander series.

Please note that this fiction is an Alternate Universe story. It follows cannon up until the summer after 5th year, then begins to veer from what most fans seem to "think" the cannon series will look like in book six.

**Chapter 1: Feelings and New Prophecy **

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around. He had just finished eight hours of rather hard labor at a construction site near his Aunt and Uncle's home at Number 4 Privet Drive. It was now the middle of July, and Harry had been working at this job for the last three weeks.

When he first came home from Hogwarts, Harry had spent nearly three weeks in isolation, spending all his time in his room, grieving. At the end of last term, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, had tricked Harry into leading his friends to the Department of Mysteries under the mistaken assumption that his godfather, Sirius Black was in danger. In reality Sirius was not in trouble; Voldemort used Harry's love for Sirius to lure him there in order to get his hands on a prophecy that was made before Harry was born. During the fight that ensued, several of Harry's friends were injured and Sirius had been killed.

If that wasn't bad enough, upon his return from the Ministry, Harry had learned the true reason for Voldemort's obsession with killing him. Professor Dumbledore told him the contents of the prophecy that Voldemort had been after:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal…and he shall possess a power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die for the other to live…"_

Harry had spent the first three weeks in a depressed stupor, unable to move past the death of his godfather or the fact that he was destined to do battle with Voldemort for the fate of the wizarding world. He didn't know how he would survive; Voldemort was so much more powerful than him.

All that began to change three weeks ago. The Dursleys had gone out for the day, leaving Harry with nothing to do. For some reason he decided to go downstairs and watch television, something he had rarely done before. He had flicked on the television to find a movie playing. It was about the son of a murdered Scottish landowner during the times when the English king ruled Scotland with an iron fist, instituting archaic and immoral laws. He watched as the man first tried to live a peaceful life, until English soldiers murdered his wife and he became a rebel.

He then watched as the man began to recruit followers and moved towards a field of battle where several thousand of his fellow Scotsmen had gathered to defy the English. Upon their arrival, these Scotsmen found themselves facing an army many times their size. Harry saw and felt the fear that they experienced; it was eerily similar to his own situation. Then he watched as the son of the landowner appeared, his face and the faces of his followers painted with blue paint and proceeded to rally the Scottish army. Even now, three weeks later, he could clearly recall the lines spoken.

_"Will you fight?" Wallace asked._

_"No, we will run. And we will live." A man said, the grumbling of many around him agreeing with him._

_"Aye fight and you may die. Run and you may live…at least for a while. And how many of you, sitting in your beds many years from now would be willing to trade that day, and all the days in between for one chance…just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies…they may take our lives, but they'll never take OUR FREEDOM!"_

Harry felt his hear swell inside him as he watched the gathered Scotsmen launch into cheer after cheer. And then he watched as the English army attacked the outnumbered Scotsmen. And the Scotsmen won. The movie then continued through the life of this Wallace, following every triumph and every defeat as he took on not only the English, but those within his own people who sought to exploit the common man, all leading up to his betrayal and execution by the English. Then he watch as once again, an army of Scotsmen, inspired by the courage and spirit shown by Wallace, once again met the English and won their freedom.

Afterwards, Harry spent several hours in his room, deep in thought. The movie had evoked much emotion within him. Slowly, he began to come to a realization; the fact of the matter was, despite the somewhat unique details, he was not the first person in the history of the world to be faced with a deplorable situation and impossible odds. In fact, the more he thought back to his days in a muggle school, Harry began to remember many such stories. All had a common theme: ordinary people, when faced with impossible odds, stood up for what was right.

It was then and there that Harry made a decision. He didn't know if he would ever be able to defeat Voldemort; but he would make his mission in life to try.

The next day Harry had gone out looking for a job. He did so for two reasons. First, it would get him away from the Dursleys. Second, he needed to build up his physical stamina. Luckily there was a series of new homes being built several blocks away and they needed extra help.

At night Harry began to review all the lessons he had had at Hogwarts. He figured he needed to make sure he understood everything from his last five years before he moved on. He also owled Dumbledore asking for more books, which the Headmaster had sent.

Unfortunately for Harry, once he had one problem solved, another one showed itself. For the last two weeks his thoughts and dreams had been filled with two of his friends…two of his female friends, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. At first the dreams started out innocently enough, most visions of the three of them sitting around Hogwarts and having fun. As time went on however, they became more intimate, progressing to the point where Harry would find himself having intimate with one of them. Then last night, the dreams became even more bizarre. In this dream, Harry found himself in bed with both Hermione and Ginny. What's more, they seemed to enjoy each other as much as they enjoyed Harry.

Harry had been struggling with these dreams and the feelings they evoked. Then this morning, his brain had reached the conclusion his heart had known all along: he was in love with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

_Unfortunately neither of them feels the same about me._ He thought. True, Ginny did at one him have a crush on him, but she had since moved on. According to her statement on the train, she was dating Harry's fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. And everyone knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other. Their fights (in the minds of most) were just an example of their flirting.

_Oh well,_ Harry thought, _No sense dwelling on what will never be.

* * *

_

Many miles away from Surrey, a bushy haired sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger sat at her kitchen table thinking. For many weeks now she had been having dreams that not only involved her best friend, Harry Potter, but her other best friend Ginny Weasley as well. Noticeably absent from the dreams was her other friend Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother. The dreams had started just after she returned from Hogwarts and had been recovering from her injuries suffered during the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

At first they seemed normal enough, usually taking place somewhere in Hogwarts with the three of them sitting around doing homework or having fun. But then the dreams would become more intimate, starting out a first with Hermione kissing Harry and Ginny, and then proceeding to acts of a intimate nature with both of them.

Hermione had spent the last several days trying to figure out why she was having the dreams. After a while she was forced to admit that she had always had a crush on Harry. She was also attracted to Ginny. And as she thought about it further, she was definitely excited about the idea of being with both of them.

_Unfortunately Harry only sees me as a friend._ Hermione thought bitterly to herself. _And Ginny only has eyes for Harry._ She smirked at this thought; despite her redheaded friend's statements to the contrary, Hermione knew all to well that the girl still had feelings for Harry.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sighed as she tried to work on her summer Potions assignment. So far she was not having much luck. Her mind was distracted by thoughts of two of her friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Most of her family was aware that she had a crush on Harry; in fact it had been a subject of much teasing. What they didn't know; what Ginny would never dare tell them, was that for two years now she had also had a crush on Hermione. Both of these feelings were further increased by the friendship that had developed between herself and Hermione and had begun to develop between her and Harry.

Ginny thought back to her dream the other night and smiled. She had dreamt that Harry and Hermione had confessed similar feelings for her and each other and the three of them had engaged in a night of freewheeling passion.

_Of course it was only a dream._ She thought to herself. _There's no way it would ever happen. Harry's too absorbed with Cho, even after the disaster last year. And everybody knows Hermione and Ron have feelings for each other.

* * *

_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office reviewing the options he had with regards to Harry. Now that he knew the contents of the prophecy that was smashed in the Department of Mysteries, something had to be done.

Harry had written him earlier in the summer requesting textbooks to help start preparing himself. Pride swelled up within Dumbledore at how well Harry now seemed to be handling everything. But he knew that even dedication and books would not be enough. In order to defeat Voldemort, Harry would need extensive training and they would need to discover what the "power the Dark Lord knows not" was.

A knock at his door brought Dumbledore out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and Sybilll Trelawney, the Hogwarts professor of Divination walked in and sat down. "Sybill, what can I do for you?"

"Headmaster, I want to know why Mr. Potter has been removed from my class next year." She demanded.

"He was removed at his own request, Sybill." Dumbledore said.

"But why?" she asked. "He shows such great –" Suddenly she sat up rigid and began speaking in a strange voice. Dumbledore immediately recognized it as the same voice that gave him the prophecy prior to Harry's birth.

_"The balance has shifted. The Dark Lord is too powerful for any one person to defeat. In order for the light to triumph the child of prophecy must join with his immortal bonded…one shall become three, three shall become one. Betrayal by the one closest to them shall set events in motion…dreams will become reality…_

_The blackness of death shall attempt to steal them, but fail, unleashing their power…The three shall return…more powerful than ever…and the Dark Lord shall finally know Death…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Harry**

Harry awoke to the sound of tapping at his window. He picked up his glasses from his nightstand and put them up. Outside he saw Errol, the Weasley family owl, hovering near the glass. He got out of bed and walked to the window and opened it. Errol flew into the room and landed on his desk. He carefully untied the parchment from its leg and opened it.

_Hey Mate,_

_I've got good news, Dumbledore told mom that you could come over to the you know where this weekend, if you could get away from that job you started (I still don't understand why you want to work in the first place). Let me know if you can and Dad will come get you._

_Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about. I've been doing a lot of thinking and well…I realized that I like Hermione. She's coming over the Burrow tomorrow and I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I hope you're okay with that._

_Ron_

Harry grinned at the first paragraph. He had tried to explain to Ron why he felt the need to work (without, of course, revealing the prophecy) but as always, his friend didn't get why anyone would want to do more work than they had to. A wave of excitement went through him as he read the part about leaving the Dursleys, even if it was only for a weekend.

The initial thrill of excitement Harry had on learning that he would be able to leave for a few days drained out of him as he read the rest of the letter. Though he (like everyone else) knew that his friends fancied each other, and had occasionally Ron about it, he had never really believed that Ron would ever have the guts to admit it to himself, never mind to Hermione. But now it seemed that Ron did.

_Just wonderful_. Harry thought to himself. _Its bad enough Hermione doesn't feel about me the way I do her; now she's going to be going out with Ron. Why does he have everything I've always wanted? He has a family and now he's going to have Hermione._

A second later Harry chastised himself for his anger. Ron was his best friend and he deserved to be happy. Harry picked up a blank piece of parchment and scribbled a reply.

_Ron,_

_Yeah, I can get away early on Friday. Can your dad come get me around two o'clock?_

_Of course I would be okay if you and Hermione started dating. It would be a little weird at first and take some getting used to, but if it makes you both happy, I'm fine with it._

_Harry

* * *

_

"Hermione, can I talk to you upstairs?" Ron said, his palms sweating. Hermione had arrived at the Number 12 Grimmauld Place an hour earlier and had been spending the time since then talking with Ginny. Hermione and Ginny looked up from their conversation. Ginny saw the look of nervousness on her brother's face.

_He's finally going to tell her._ She thought bitterly._ And of course, once he does, she'll tell him she likes him as well. Just bloody wonderful._ Then she chastised herself for these thoughts; Ron was her brother and Hermione her friend; they deserved to be happy.

Hermione looked at Ron and also saw his nervousness. She glanced at Ginny and caught a flash of something in her eyes, but couldn't identify it. Pushing it out of her mind, she excused herself and walked upstairs with Ron. Reaching the third floor, Ron led Hermione into a vacant bedroom.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed slightly.

"Hermione," he began and then faltered. Hermione looked at him expectantly. Gathering up his courage, Ron continued. "I don't know if you noticed, but I like you a lot. I've been scared to say anything up till now, but I can't hold it back, Hermione. Would you go out with me?"

Hermione caught herself before she gasped. She suspected since fourth year that Ron might have an interest in her, especially after the way he acted when she attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. But she never really thought he would act on it. Actually, she hoped he wouldn't. She didn't like him like that. Her heart belonged to two others.

_How am I going to tell him?_ She thought. _With his jealousy, if he knows that I have feelings for Harry, he'll flip. And if he finds out I also have feelings for his sister, he'll really blow his top._

"Ron, I'm very flattered." She said kindly. "But I…I don't like you like that. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

Up till now, Ron had been excited and happy. He had spent all day working himself up to asking Hermione out and Harry's letter had given him an extra boost. He had been relieved that his best friend was okay with him asking Hermione out; his worst fear had been that Harry had feelings for her. But as Hermione made her statement, he felt the wind come out of him. His grin faltered slightly.

Hermione watched Ron's grin falter and saw the conflict in his eyes. After a few silent, tense moments, he smiled again; albeit not as bright as it had been.

"Sure." Ron said, silently hoping that he might be able to convince her eventually that he was the one for her. Hermione walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said again. "Don't worry, there's someone out there who will give you the love you're looking for. You're a great guy, Ron."

* * *

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said, approaching his uncle. For the last several weeks the Dursley's had pretty much ignored him, perhaps scared off by the threats from the Order of the Phoenix at the end of term.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly rudely.

"I just wanted to let you know that my friends are coming to pick me up at two." He said. "Since today's Friday, I'm probably going to stay the weekend and won't be back until Sunday night." His uncle just grunted.

Harry turned and walked away, heading towards the kitchen. Once there he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda. He opened it took a drink, and then looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to two. Taking his soda with him, he went back upstairs and packed for the weekend.

When Harry returned downstairs, he found Uncle Vernon staring daggers at Mr. Weasley.

"Hi Mr. Weasely." He said. Arthur turned to him.

"Hello Harry. All set?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Well, then grab hold of the port key." Harry took hold of the boot that Arthur was carrying with one had, his bag in the other. After a second, he felt a familiar tug at his navel.

* * *

Moments later he and Arthur reappeared in an alley near Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They both thought of the necessary phrase and the house appeared. Arthur opened the door and he and Harry went inside.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked. Arthur shrugged and led Harry into the parlor.

"SURPRISE!" Several voices shouted. Harry looked up to see the rest of the Weasely's, Hermione, Neville, Luna, as well as several members of the Order and Dumbledore, all of them grinning at him.

"Happy birthday mate." Ron said coming up to him, shaking his hand. Despite his outwards appearance, however, Harry sensed that something was wrong with him. He resolved to ask him about it later.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said. Ron moved to side and Harry saw Hermione standing there. He had to fight down the urge to stare at her.

_God she looks so beautiful._ He thought to himself. She had really begun to blossom in fourth year and now was the picture of absolute beauty, in Harry's opinion. "Hi Mione." He said, opening his arms as she walked forward to hug him. He had to force himself to stifle the feelings that ran through him as he felt her body against his. "It's good to see you."

"Happy Birthday." Hermione said. She pulled back to see his lopsided grin appear on his face. She had to restrain herself from jumping him right there. _Good he's really changed. He's got a lot more muscles than he used to. _Realizing she was lingering, she moved aside.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Ginny said as she rushed up to him and hugged him. Once again Harry felt himself stir. Like Hermione, Ginny had also begun to blossom. And while her development wasn't quite as far a long as Hermione's, it was still enough to evoke strong feelings from him.

_Get a hold of yourself._ He thought. _Or everyone is going to know that you fancy them._ Ginny pulled away as the rest of her family came up to great him.

"Harry, may speak with you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting the conversation he was having with Remus. Harry nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said to Remus. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him. The pair walked out of the parlor, into the hall, and then into the kitchen. Dumbledore sat down at the table; Harry followed.

* * *

"First, let me extend my congratulations on your 16th birthday." Dumbledore said. "You have grown into a fine young man. Your parents would be very proud.

Next, I must offer you an apology. Before they went into hiding, your parents asked that if anything happened to them, and the rest of the Marauders were unable to, that I look out for your interests. When your parents died, I feared that if you were to remain in my care, you would not have the chance for a normal childhood."

"But you knew of the prophecy." Harry stated. "Why didn't you keep me or place me with a wizarding family so I could learn?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. "I thought it would be better for you to grow up a normal child. I feared that if you stayed in the wizarding world, it would run the risk of you developing with only the prophecy to define you. I was afraid you would be treated as a weapon. It was a mistake placing you with the Dursleys and in the muggle world, despite the protection it offered. Alas, it was the first of many I have made when it came to you.

As I explained at the end of last term, I fell into the trap that I had desperately tried to avoid. For that I offer my apologies. And if you will allow me, I'd like to try and rectify as much of it as I can."

"Professor, I accept your apology." Harry said. "And I apologize as well. I had no right to destroy your office."

"It is alright Harry." Dumbledore said. "I would probably have reacted the same way, in you shoes."

"Professor, how am I supposed to beat him?" Harry said, voicing the concern that had been running through his head.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I have not made very much progress towards finding out the power that the prophecy speaks of; I still believe it has something to do with your capacity to love, but beyond that I'm unsure. However, while we may not know the specifics of your power yet, there is much we can do to prepare. You have already begun through your reading and physical training this summer.

I have spoken with Minister Fudge and he agreed, after some persuasion, that Voldemort's return has caused the need for some changes. As of today, you, and your friends, are excluded from the restriction on the use of underage magic. Further, I believe we should begin training yourself, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"When do we start?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I shall make arrangements for the four of you to come to Hogwarts before the end of the week." Dumbledore said. "I would suggest that at that time, we reveal the prophecy to them. It will help to share the burden, Harry." Harry nodded. "Now there is another matter which requires our immediate attention."

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

"In addition to getting Minister Fudge to lift the restriction on you and your friends, I've also managed to convince him of Sirius's innocence. As a result, his last will is now valid." Dumbledore said. Harry paled slightly at the mention of Sirius. While he had gotten over his guilt for what happened, and had moved past the overwhelming despair, he still missed him a lot. "I know its difficult Harry, but we must attend a reading of the will tomorrow." Harry nodded, the sadness creeping into his mood at the thought of his godfather.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No Harry. You may go re-join your friends and enjoy the party." Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**Harry Potter and the Immortal Bonding**

**Summary:** During the summer after his fifth year, Harry Potter must deal with the death of his godfather, the prophecy that Dumbledore revealed to him, and his own feelings for three female classmates. Elsewhere, other Hogwarts students are also dealing with their own feelings. Meanwhile, a new prophecy is made that will alter Harry's destiny and unleash the "power the Dark Lord knows not."

**Author's Note:** Okay, Ron is going to say and think some things in these chapters (and throughout the rest of the story) that are highly objectionable to some people. I wish to clearly state that the implied views on certain lifestyles that Ron expresses ARE NOT MY PERSONAL VIEWS. They are the views of a mind of someone who is so full of jealousy, envy, and anger that he is slowly making the descent into darkness. So don't start flaming me and calling me names.

Also, I know the way Hermione, Ginny, and Harry get together is probably lame, but what do you expect? I'm a guy. I don't do romance very well.

**Chapter 3: What Dreams May Come **

After his discussion with Dumbledore, Harry went gone upstairs to think, his mind whirling with thoughts. Deep down he had been expecting news on Sirius's will, but it still evoked feelings of sadness. Conversely, the news that he and his friends would be able to go back to Hogwarts for additional training filled him with a sense of happiness. The events of last year aside, Harry had always been happiest at Hogwarts, with his friends. Initially this circle had only included Ron and Hermione, but had since been expanded. Last year Ginny had become a close friend and Luna and Neville had also become close to him.

At the beginning of summer Harry had briefly considered trying to push his friends away from him, for their own safety. He quickly realized, however, that even if they had never been friends to begin with, they would all still be a target. Hermione was a muggle-born, Ron and Ginny came from a family that was staunchly anti-Voldemort, Neville's parents had defied Voldemort three times (not to mention the fact that the prophecy could have just as easily been about him) and Luna's dad, like the Weasleys, was an outspoken opponent of Voldemort. Instead he resolved to try to help them prepare as much as possible. He was glad that Dumbledore suggested training them as well, and also glad that Dumbledore had suggested telling them the prophecy. Harry had intended to do so anyway, but knowing that the Headmaster was okay with the idea made him feel better.

When Harry returned to the party an hour later, he was surprised to find that the mood in the room wasn't as happy as it had been before he left. He looked around and couldn't find Ron. For that matter, Mrs. Weasley also seemed to be missing. Arthur was standing off to one corner talking with Dumbledore and Remus; all three looking disturbed.

He spotted Hermione sitting over by the fireplace, Ginny sitting next to her. It appeared that Hermione was upset about something and that Ginny was comforting her. He walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were and sat down. It struck him as slightly odd that Ron wasn't with her; especially considering that he was supposed to ask her out earlier that day.

_I wonder what happened._ He thought.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" He asked. His voice seemed to startle her.

"Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that." She said.

"Hermione, are you all right? You were spaced out." He said.

"Oh, Harry, I think I've made a mess of something." She said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Harry's heart nearly shattered at the sight of her crying.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ron asked me to be his girlfriend this morning." Hermione said softly, keeping her eyes lowered to the ground. Then she looked up. "I always knew that he liked me. But I never believed he have the guts to come out and say it." Harry felt his heart twinge slightly more. Almost fearing the answer, he asked his question.

"Did…did you say yes?" he asked. Hermione couldn't answer verbally. Instead she just shook her head. Harry turned to Ginny.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes betraying the concern for his friend. Ginny glanced at him.

_I wish he'd have that look for me._ She thought. Then, pushing her thoughts of jealousy aside for her friend, she answered. "She turned him down. He was upset; but he seemed to be handling it ok. They even agreed to stay friends. But then…after you left to speak with Dumbledore, Ron got upset about something; I don't know what and blew up at her. He called her some inappropriate things." Ginny said.

"What did he say?" Harry asked. As much as he feared Hermione saying yes to Ron, he had been terrified that she would say no. He knew Ron too well; he tended to let his emotions control and often spoke without thinking.

"He called her a…a…" Ginny began, but couldn't finish. For some reason, Harry's mind immediately jumped to the worst insult he'd ever heard anyone call Hermione.

_Ron would never call her that. Would he?_ Harry thought, dreading the answer.

"Mudblood." Hermione finished. "Then when Ginny stuck up for me, he called her a whore." Harry felt like a freight train had just hit his stomach. The slight anger he had been feeling since Ginny had begun to tell the story now threatened to explode into uncontrollable rage. His normally bright green eyes seemed to dim slightly and he began to shake slightly.

"That PRAT!" he shouted, standing up. Suddenly all around him glasses shattered, sending shards onto the floor. "Where is he?" Throughout the room, those watching the scene felt a wave of apprehension pass through them. Only Dumbledore had ever truly seen Harry angry. Ginny and Hermione both glance at each other, and then at Harry.

"Mom overheard what he said and dragged him back home." Ginny said. She saw several flashes of something in Harry's eyes, but couldn't process them.

"I am going to kill him." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Harry don't. He was just upset-" Hermione began.

"I don't care! He had no right to say that about you or Ginny. I'm sick of his outbursts and flying off the handle because something didn't go his way! I can't believe he said those things about the two of you!" Harry fumed. Harry turned and began to walk away, intent on asking Arthur for a port key to the Burrow. Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other. They had never seen Harry so angry; something inside Ginny told her that she needed to stop Harry or else it wouldn't bode well for Ron's physical safety. Ginny reached out a hand and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Harry please, don't do anything rash. Just let it go for now. You can take it up with him later. Let's just enjoy ourselves and try and forget about him." She said. Harry glanced at her, then at Hermione. Both were giving him pleading looks. Despite his desire to go and hex his best friend…no, he was now an ex-best friend, given what he had said, Harry couldn't turn down the pleading looks he was getting from the girls. Taking a deep breath, he willed his anger under control.

"Okay." Harry said. "But it isn't over. Him and I are going to have a little talk the next time I see him."

* * *

Across the room, Dumbledore watched the exchange with curiosity. He had returned earlier then Harry, in time to see the exchange between Hermione, Ginny and Ron. To say he had been shocked by Ron's anger and use of words was an understatement. He knew the youngest of the Weasley boys had a temper and could be petty at times, but he had always believed that in the end, the boy's friendship with Harry and Hermione would allow him to mature.

He always knew that Ron harbored jealousy at Harry's fame and wealth. However, during the exchange, Ron's negative emotions were so strong that he had unintentionally gotten a glimpse at the thoughts that were going through his mind. Dumbledore was stunned at the level of anger and jealousy that the boy contained at his friends fame and wealth. But even that paled comparison to the hatred that he sensed from the boy now, and the reason for it.

_How could I have missed it?_ Dumbledore thought. Somehow, despite his seemingly uncanny ability to know everything that went on around him, he had missed it. Even after the new prophecy several days earlier he had been blind. But now it was abundantly clear what was happening. Ron wanted Hermione, but her heart was already with Harry. Thinking back over the events of the last five years, Dumbledore now began to remember the clues. But that was not the only revelation. Watching the interaction between Harry, Hermione and Ginny, he was suddenly struck by the words of the new prophecy.

_Hermione and Ginny. _He thought. That had to be the answer to the prophecy. Looking at the three again, he watched as they began to cheer and rejoined the party. All three were sneaking shy looks at the others. All at once, more little details from the last four years found themselves in Dumbledore's mind, alleviating any doubt he might have.

Then another realization hit him. If Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were the three the prophecy spoke of…

_I'm afraid their friendship with young Ronald may be doomed.

* * *

_

Back at the Burrow, Ron sat in his room fuming. His mother had dragged him in there, screaming at the top of her lungs at him several minutes earlier.

_Just great. Even my own damn mother cares more about Hermione than she does me._ He thought bitterly. He had been devastated when Hermione had turned him down earlier that day. She had asked to stay friends and Ron had agreed, thinking that perhaps he could persuade her somewhere down the line that they were really meant to be together. The _he_ showed up.

Ron had always been afraid that Harry would one day announce feelings for Hermione. But up until today, he'd seen absolutely no indication that his friend cared for her in any way than a sister. Indeed, he had spent much of the last three years pinning away for Cho Chang.

But when Harry had reached Grimwauld Place, Ron had seen Hermione's reaction to him and it became clear: Hermione was in love with Harry. Even that wouldn't have upset him as much as it had were it not for the fact that this time, Ron caught something in Harry's eyes as well.

_Why does he have to get it all?_ Ron thought bitterly. Harry had more money than he knew what to do with and would probably inherit more through Sirius's will while Ron had none. Harry was famous and had people recognize him wherever he went. _I'm just a nobody._ Even Ron's one true moment of glory, winning the Quidditch Cup last year had been marred by the fact that Harry had been banned from the team. If it wasn't for that, Harry would have gotten the glory.

As if all this wasn't enough, Ron also saw how Harry looked at his sister. _As if Hermione wasn't enough, he's got to ogle my sister too._ Ron had stewed for nearly a half hour after Harry's arrival. Finally he decided to confront Hermione, which led to an angry discussion. Finally, in a moment of clarity, Ron realized that she wasn't worth it. After all, she was nothing but a Mudblood. And he had said so.

Then Ginny jumped up and started berating him. His own sister had turned against him. And he saw the look that Ginny gave Hermione. It was not unlike the look that Harry had given Hermione, Hermione had given Harry, and Harry had given Ginny. Disgust welled up inside him and he lashed out at her, calling her a whore.

He had tried to make his mother see that he was justified in the things he said, but of course she was too enamored with both Hermione and Harry to care. And her response to what he told her he saw in Ginny was even more surprising.

_"So what Ron? She's still my daughter and your sister. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her, if she does indeed have those feelings. Just as long as she finds happiness."_

To say that her response had shocked Ron was an understatement. His mother had always struck him as a very straight-laced person. To think that she could be okay with the…abomination that he had seen in Ginny's eyes was unthinkable.

_That's because Harry and Hermione have poisoned her against me._ He thought bitterly. Anger continued to boil up within him. _Well, I'm going to show them.

* * *

_

Hermione Granger sighed as she lay in bed, thinking about the events of the day. She was still hurting over Ron's attitude towards her at the party. She simply couldn't believe that he would say the things he did. And then there was his attack on Ginny. Hermione knew it had hurt her very much, but she put up a valiant front and comforted her instead of going to pieces. Hermione had almost confessed her feelings to her as Ginny had held her.

Then Harry came along. Hermione had been terrified that once Harry found out she turned Ron down that he wouldn't speak to her again; after all, Ron was Harry's best friend. Then she had witnessed his reaction to what Ron had said. She saw the anger that flashed through his eyes, along with something else. Something she had never seen or perhaps was afraid to see.

As Harry stood there, she thought she saw love in his eyes. Not the best friend love or sisterly love that she expected. But real love. For her. And Ginny.

_Don't be ridiculous._ She chided herself silently._ You're so desperate for it to be true you're reading into things. There's no way that Harry loves you romantically. _A few moments later, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Begin Dream Sequence…

_Harry was standing in his bedroom, thinking about the events that had occurred earlier in the evening. He was still seething with anger a Ron for what he had said and done to the girls._

_"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, quietly. Harry turned around, startled, his wand in his hand and pointing at the doorway. Hermione was standing in his doorway, her nightgown gently clinging to her body. Harry felt his mouth go dry. God she was so beautiful._

_"S…Sure." He said, lowering his wand. She walked in and sat down on the bed. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"I need to talk to you about what happened earlier." She said, and then took a deep breath, letting it go. "I wanted to tell you why I turned Ron down."_

_"Hermione, you don't have to…" Harry began. Hermione cut him off by placing a finger on his mouth._

_"Harry, just listen to me. I want to tell you." She said. "I turned him down because I'm in love with someone else." Harry felt his heart break for the third time in two days._

_"Who?" he asked quietly. Hermione glanced down at her feet, avoiding his eyes, trying to gather her courage._

_"That's just it." Hermione said after a few moments. "It's…complicated. There's actually two people I have feelings for. And I want to be with both of them. But there's no way I can." She hesitated slightly, and then looked up into his eyes. "One of them is Ginny."_

_Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Of all the names that Harry had expected to here, Ginny's was not one of them. He sat quietly for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts._

_"Does she know?" he asked finally. Hermione shook her head._

_"No. Neither of them do." She replied. Harry picked up on her words._

_"Who…Whose the other?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be. Hermione smiled at him._

_"You." She said, and then pulled him into a kiss._

_Harry's world exploded in pure ecstasy as he and Hermione kissed, his mind reeling from the revelation. One half of his fantasy had come true. Hermione loved him._

_Hermione was in complete bliss as she and Harry sat there, holding each other and kissing. It was not the first time she had had this dream, but it was certainly the most intense and realistic dream kiss yet. After a few minutes, the pulled apart._

_"Hermione, I love you." Harry said to her, causing her heart to swell. Then he looked away for a moment, and then returned his gaze. "But I need to be honest with you; I'm also in love with a second person."_

_Hermione felt fear rise in her. She hadn't expected him to make a confession similar to her own. Her mind was telling her that Harry's other love was Cho and the thought sickened her. She absolutely hated her and did not want to share him with her._

_"Who?" she asked finally._

_"Ginny." He said. Both Harry and Hermione were startled by a small gasp and turned towards the door to see Ginny standing there.

* * *

_

_Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She had heard Hermione get out of the other bed in the room they were sharing and had decided to follow her. It was unusual for the brown-haired girl to get up in the middle of the night. When Hermione went into Harry's room, she stayed out in the hall, close enough to the door to hear what was going on._

_She had been completely surprised by Hermione's confession. Part of her dreams had apparently come true. Hermione loved her. But she also loved Harry. This wouldn't exactly be a problem, for Ginny also loved Harry as she did Hermione. She was reasonably sure that Harry loved Hermione; even a blind person could see it from the way he reacted earlier. But there was no way Harry could love her also. After all, she was just Ron's sister. And after what Ron had done earlier, Ginny feared that Harry might not want to have anything to do with any of the Weasleys._

_Then Ginny had watched and listened as Harry then confessed his love for Hermione. Tears of happiness and sorrow threatened to fall. Happiness because her best friend was going to be happy. Sorrow because she knew there was no way that Harry loved her. Then he made the proclamation that he was also in love with someone else. The sadness grew; she was sure that the other person was Cho. She heard Hermione ask him who it was. The answer was not what she expected._

_"Ginny." Harry said. Ginny let out a loud gasp. Hermione and Harry turned towards her, surprise in their eyes.

* * *

_

_"How…How long have you been standing there?" Hermione finally asked after a moment._

_"Since you walked in." Ginny answered. "Is…Is it true?"_

_"Yes." Harry and Hermione answered at the same time._

_"Look, Ginny I know this isn't…" Harry began but was cut off as Ginny ran into the room and grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. A moment later she broke the kiss._

_"I love you too." She said. Then she turned to Hermione. "And I love you." She then pulled Hermione into a kiss. When they broke apart, Harry put his arms around both of them._

End Dream sequence…

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, his mouth dry and sweating. He had had another dream about Hermione and Ginny. But this one was different; the dream had started out with Hermione discussing the events of earlier. And it felt so real. Then a completely impossible, unbelievable thought came to him.

It hadn't been a normal dream. Somehow, someway, the three of them had shared the same dream.

A soft knock on his door drew his attention. Standing in the hall, dressed only in their nightgowns, both looking equally confused and excited, were Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione said. Later, Harry would be amazed at how easily he had accepted that statement, no nervousness or panic enveloping him as it did when he had had a crush on Cho.

"This is about the dream." Harry said matter-of-factly. Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"You had it to?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "I've been having similar dreams for the last few months."

"So…so its true?" Hermione asked both of them, hope filling her eyes. Harry stood and walked over.

"Yes Hermione. I love you." He said, turning to Ginny. "Both of you."

"And I love both of you too." Ginny said, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. Nor was she the only one. Hermione and Harry both had tears in their eyes; not tears of pain or sorrow, but of joy. All three teens were grinning like mad. For each of them, their dreams had come true. And each finally felt as content as they had ever felt. As one, the trio embraced each other. After a moment they pulled apart.

"This is going to be interesting." Harry said.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Will**

The next morning, Harry awoke with a prickle feeling in both his arms. He tried to move them, only to find that he couldn't. He also felt something against both his sides. He struggled to open his weary eyes and found Hermione laying on his right, snuggled up to him. Laying on his left was Ginny, also snuggled into his side. Each had an arm lying across his stomach and was holding hands. The result was that he was in a very nice hug of two beautiful witches.

Harry smiled, feeling truly content for the first time in his life. After they had discovered each other's feelings through the strange, shared dream, the three of them had spent several hours talking, kissing, and snuggling. While they were ecstatic at the new relationship, the reality of the situation could not be ignored. All three agreed that they needed to be careful. None was sure how the rest of the family and friends would react to this new development. They had decided to inform Dumbledore first; he after all was going to be moving them to Hogwarts in a week to begin training. And Harry had no illusion that they'd be able to keep this secret from him.

Ron would also be a problem. Given how he acted yesterday, there was no way that this development was going to go over well. Harry felt slightly sad. He had a strange feeling that his friendship with Ron was about to end. But Harry could no more deny his feelings for Hermione and Ginny then he could the existence of magic. Still, he was concerned about his friend. He had never expected to hear that Ron said the things he did and the fact that he did troubled him greatly. So deep into his thoughts was Harry that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming to his room.

"Harry! Time to get u-" Remus's voice shouted as he walked into the room, stopping dead at the sight that greeted him. "What the hell!" Ginny and Hermione started at the voice. All three looked to their former Defense professor with fear. "Harry, is there something I should know about?"

"Well, er…" Harry began. "You see, last night…"

"We discovered that we were all in love with each other." Ginny stated. Hermione and Harry looked at her with awe at the calmness she displayed in her voice. Feeling a new sense of calm and courage, Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"All three of –" Remus began, and then stopped. He closed the door and cast a silencing charm. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Harry and Hermione." Ginny said. Harry found his voice.

"I'm in love with Ginny and Hermione." He said.

"And I'm in love with Ginny and Harry." Hermione said finally.

Remus was flabbergasted. Dumbledore had told him of the new prophecy last night, asking him how they should approach Harry. He had even told him his suspicions as to the identity of the "immortal beloved." But Remus had not really believed it. And he certainly was not prepared for this.

"Are you sure? I mean teenagers usually mistake other feelings for…" Remus said, his face coloring slightly as he talked. Of all the Marauders he was the most uptight one. He didn't get to finish his sentence however, as he was interrupted by Harry.

"No Remus." Harry said fiercely. "This isn't us mistaking lust for something else. It's love. I feel complete when I'm around Ginny and Hermione. In a way I've never felt with anyone before."

"As do I." Ginny said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Is this why Ron was so upset yesterday?" Remus asked.

"No." Harry said. "We only figured this out last night."

"He was mad because I turned him down. He asked me to be his girlfriend." Hermione replied. Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well, if he was upset about that, he's probably going to be even madder over this." Remus said. A look of horror crossed his face. "Oh, no. You're mom! What's she going to say?"

"I think she knows." Ginny said. At this Harry and Hermione's head snapped back to Ginny. "I mean, I never told her, but she's always been pretty perceptive."

"Great." Harry said. "What are we going to do?"

"First thing's first, Hermione and Ginny need to get back to their own rooms and get ready. We have a reading to go to in a little while. Afterwards, we'll go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore." Remus said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry exited his room, now fully dressed. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a new pair of cross trainers. At the same time, Hermione and Ginny both came out of their rooms. Each was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans. Hermione had on a light blue top, and Ginny wore a green top. Harry's breath caught for a moment when he saw them; their clothing highlighted their beauty.

"You both look absolutely beautiful." He said, walking over to them and pulling them into a hug. Hermione and Ginny blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Ginny said when they ended the hug. Harry grinned. Thanks to his job, he had been able to go out and buy some decent clothes and was no longer stuck wearing Dudley's hand me downs. "Don't you agree, Hermione?" Hermione grinned slyly.

"Absolutely. Almost good enough to eat." Hermione said as Harry blushed. "Ready to go down?" Harry nodded. Hermione and Ginny proceeded to walk down the stairs with Harry behind them. When they reached the first floor they turned and made their way to the kitchen. Inside they found Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, and Arthur already waiting for them. Breakfast was spread out on the table.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Harry?" Arthur asked as they sat down, referring to the upcoming reading of Sirius's will. Harry nodded.

"Yes." Harry said. "It's going to be hard, but its something I'll have to do eventually."

"Where's Ron?" Tonks asked, noticing that the other part of the Golden Trio' was missing. She had left the party before the incident.

"He's at home." Arthur answered, a small frown on his face. "He's feeling a bit under the weather." Harry, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances, and then looked at Arthur. It was plain from his face the real reason Ron wasn't there.

_I really wish Ron wouldn't be such an ass._ Harry thought. _And its only going to get worse when he finds out about what happened last night._ As if reading his thoughts, Ginny and Hermione each squeezed his knees reassuringly.

The rest of breakfast passed in relative silence, with the trio exchanging sly glances with each other. The others noticed this but except for Remus and Dumbledore, no one had any idea what it was about. After they finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned up, Dumbledore stood up and pulled a large, deflated muggle ball, called a beach ball, out of his robes. Harry guessed it was a port key.

"If everyone would be so kind as to gather around and touch the port key, its almost time for us to leave." He instructed. The others gathered around and grabbed it with one hand. After a few seconds, all experienced the familiar tug at their navels and disappeared.

* * *

A few seconds after grabbing the port key, the party arrived in Diagon Alley, just outside of Gringotts. Harry looked to Dumbledore in confusion.

"Gringotts handled Mr. Black's Will and Estate." Dumbledore said. Then, to Harry's unanswered question, "Yes, they knew of his innocence. Thanks to a clause in the treaty that ended the last Goblin Rebellion, his will, so long as the goblins are in possession of it, is valid." Then he motioned for them all to follow him inside. When they entered the bank, they were greeted by two goblins.

"I am Grinwell, the overseer of the Black Estate." The first goblin said, introducing himself. "And this is Liphook, the head of security for Gringotts. If you'll follow us please." The goblins then turned and headed off down a corridor with Dumbledore and the others following. After walking for a few minutes, they approached a door labeled "Conference Room." Grimwell opened the door and motioned for them to go in and take a seat. He then closed the door and waved his hand. There was a flash of light and the door disappeared.

"Mr. Black chose to record his Will via a pensive projector." Grimwell said, reaching under the table to pull out what looked like a pensive, but slightly larger and more ornately decorated. Next to him, Harry heard Hermione gasp slightly. From her reaction, Harry surmised that this was something that was highly unusual. Grimwell waved his hand over the pensive and muttered something. A moment later a mist began rising from inside, taking the shape of a man. After another few seconds it became recognizable as Sirius. Harry gasped slightly and stiffened slightly at the sight of his dead Godfather. Seeing Harry's discomfort, Hermione and Ginny both squeezed his had reassuringly. After a moment, the image began to speak.

_"Greetings everyone. If you're viewing this, I guess I finally went and did something stupid and died. Hopefully I was in my eighties when it happened, but given the state of affairs as of late, something tells me I wasn't. Harry, I know you all to well, and I know that you are probably blaming yourself for what happened. Stop it. Unless you cast the curse that killed me, than you are not at fault._

_I'd like to thank Mr. Grimwell and Mr. Liphook for looking after my estate and my Will. At a time when most in the wizarding world thought me a traitor, they believed in my innocence. As the first official act of this Will, I hereby authorized the payment of five thousand galleons to Gringotts to cover the remaining portion of what I owe for this service. In addition, I leave the sum of five thousand galleons each to Mr. Grimwell and Mr. Liphook._

_Now, on to other matters. As some of you may be aware, the Black family estate is one of the largest in England. You'll have to check with Mr. Grimwell for the exact accounting records; I was never very interested in matters like that. But I do know it sufficient in size for me to make the following bequests:_

_To Gryffindor House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I leave the sum of ten thousand galleons to be used for the purchase of new Quidditch brooms to be used by the Gryffindor team. Any residual monies left over can be either saved for future use or to buy other equipment for the team. _

_To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I leave the sum of fifty thousand galleons for the establishment of a scholarship fund for any student or potential student whose family may not have the means to either pay their tuition or buy adequate school supplies. I name the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as overseer of this fund, with the provision that when he retires, stewardship of this fund will move on to the next Headmaster. The only other caveat to this is that the fund must be handed out fairly._

_To the Order of the Phoenix I leave my ancestral home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for use as Headquarters and safe house. I further leave the sum of fifty thousand galleons to be used in the fight against Voldemort._

_To my favorite (and only one I'll admit publicly to) cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, I leave the sum of twenty thousand galleons._

_To my best friend and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin, I leave the sum of twenty thousand galleons, plus an additional ten thousand galleons to be used for the procurement of Wolfs bane potion. Remus, I'm sorry I won't be around any more. You and James were like brothers to me. And I better not see you anytime soon. Harry has a rough road ahead of him and he is going to need someone with your strength and kindness to help him. I ask that you help him in his journey._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave the sum of fifty thousand galleons. You have taken Harry into your home and family and shown him what it truly means to be loved. I find solace in the fact that although I wasn't around much to watch after him, you have been there for him. As I said to Remus, Harry has a rough road ahead of him and he is going to need all the guidance and support he can get. Please be there for him._

_To each of the Weasley children, except Percy, who has shown himself to be a major git, I leave the sum of five thousand galleons. You have all treated Harry as a friend and a member of the family, and I thank you._

_In addition, to Ginny Weasley I leave an additional five thousand galleons, as well as the contents of the box in my vault with her name on it. Do not lose heart, Ginny. Although I did not know you long, you have stuck by Harry even when others haven't. I also leave a piece of advice: Those you love most will not stay blind forever. Tell them how you feel, those feelings will be returned._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave the sum of ten thousand galleons. Like Ginny, you have stood by Harry through everything and have proven a loyal friend. I offer the same advice to you as Ginny. Further, I leave all books currently stored in my vault._

_Finally we come to my godson, Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't able be with you when you were younger and I'm sorry I won't be able to be by your side in your upcoming journey. Know this however, I will always be watching. I am, and your parents would have been, very proud of the man you are becoming._

_To you I leave the remainder of the Black Estate. And I leave you something even more important. As your legal guardian, and under the Emancipation Act of 1678, I hereby grant you emancipation. This means that you are now considered an adult, Harry. Enjoy you're new freedom Harry, but don't let it go to your head._

_I also leave you the advice I left Hermione and Ginny._

_Finally, I end with a request to Albus Dumbledore. Albus, if you haven't already, tell Harry about the prophecy. He has a right to know. And I ask that you do what you can to help him prepare._

_Thank you and Goodbye."

* * *

_

Harry sat stunned for a moment, his mind whirling. _How did Sirius know?_ He thought. Obviously he was more perceptive than anyone had thought; after all he seemed to have picked up on things about Harry that Harry hadn't even picked up on at the time. Finally Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Can he really do that?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Harry." He replied. "Sirius and I had discussed the possibility last year. Obviously I was unsure about it, given the fact that the blood protection on your home was meant for an underage wizard. However, I feel that Sirius has indeed made the right choice." Harry then turned to Grimwell.

"How much is left in the Estate?" he asked.

"Once all the other bequests are handled, the Estate will have a total cash value of four hundred thousand galleons. Also included are the deeds to three additional properties." Grimwell said. "But there is more. Since Mr. Black has emancipated you, the provision of your parent's will regarding the Potter Estate also come into effect."

"But I thought my vault-" Harry started. Grimwell held up a hand, interrupting him.

"That vault includes only a small portion of the Estate that was set aside for your schooling until you became of age." Grimwell said. "The remainder of the Estate has been held in a separate vault. With the interest it's collected, it is now worth about two hundred thousand galleons."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after signing the necessary paperwork, the group exited the bank, Harry, Hermione and Ginny walking alongside each other.

"Come along Ginny." Arthur said, turning to his daughter. "You're mother is waiting at home for us." Ginny shot a worried glance at Harry, Hermione, and Remus. They really needed to talk to the Headmaster about the previous night's development and she really didn't want to leave Harry and Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Uh, Arthur." Remus said. "Actually I was about to take her, Harry, and Hermione to Hogwarts."

"Ah yes." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I nearly forgot. I did ask to see the three of them there. I hope you don't mind, Arthur. I'll send Ginny home as soon as we're done." Arthur opened his mouth to speak when a loud explosion startled them all. Suddenly there were dozens of loud pops and about forty wizards wearing black cloaks and white masks appeared.

"Death eaters." Remus said, drawing his wand. Curses began flying everywhere as people ran for cover. All around them hexes were flying and the screams of those being hit rang trough the air. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had their wands drawn a second later.

"Get down!" Arthur shouted as he dove for cover. Looking to his left, Harry saw an overturned cart from street vendor. He motioned to Hermione and Ginny. They ran for the cart, turning back several times to fire stunners. One of Harry's connected with a Death eater and sent him flying backwards, unconscious.

"Well this is a fun first date." Ginny said, grinning as she ducked to avoid a curse. A moment later she let loose one of her famous Bat-Bogey Hexes at a Death eater. Harry smiled and Hermione giggled slightly.

"If you think this is something, just wait until the first ball at Hogwarts." Harry said as he fired another stunner.

Elsewhere in the Alley, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Arthur, along with a dozen or so bystanders were attacking the Death eaters with gusto. Harry watched as Dumbledore took out three with one spell and grinned. The Death eaters obviously hadn't expected him to be there. Then Harry heard something behind them that made his blood run cold.

"Well, if it isn't Potter." Lucius Malfoy spat. Harry, Hermione and Ginny whirled only to be hit with the disarming spell. They slammed into the overturned cart, their wants flying towards Malfoy and clanking to the ground.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Harry stood. Malfoy was not alone. Two hulking Deatheaters were standing next to him, their wands leveled at Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"I've waited a long time for this, Potter. Avada Kadvera!" A green light shot out of his wand and hurled towards Harry.

"NO!" Hermione and Ginny shouted, both jumping in front of Harry. The light struck the two, blasting them backwards, while the residual of the spell impacted on Harry. He fell backwards, everything around him sinking into darkness.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

**Harry Potter and the Immortal Bonding**

**Summary:** During the summer after his fifth year, Harry Potter must deal with the death of his godfather, the prophecy that Dumbledore revealed to him, and his own feelings for three female classmates. Elsewhere, other Hogwarts students are also dealing with their own feelings. Meanwhile, a new prophecy is made that will alter Harry's destiny and unleash the "power the Dark Lord knows not."

**Author's Note:** For those of you who may be wondering, the Highlander portion of this story will not occur until Chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heritage Revealed **

Harry awoke suddenly, pain racking his entire body and his vision clouded. He raised his hands to his face, ignoring the pain of protest from his arms and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear the cobwebs.

_What happened?_ He thought, searching his memory. Then the memories came flooding back; the events of the previous night, the reading of Sirius's Will, and the attack in Diagon Alley. He remembered he, Ginny, and Hermione firing curses at some Deatheaters, then being disarmed by Lucius Malfoy and two others. Then Malfoy had fired the killing curse at him…and Ginny and Hermione had jumped into its way. But the curse not only hit them, its residue passed through them and had struck him.

Harry slowly sat up and looked around. A white mist surrounded him; he could make out the forms of Hermione and Ginny laying a few feet away. Panic swelled up inside of him at the sight of their crumpled forms and he got up and as quickly as he could on his jelly legs, and rushed towards them. Bending down to examine Ginny first, he felt partial relief enter his body as he saw her chest rise and fall. He then moved over to examine Hermione and let out a sigh of relief; she too appeared to be breathing.

_Well, I don't think we're dead; what would we need to breathe for if we were?_ Harry thought. A moment later he felt Ginny stir next to him. She moaned slightly, and then her eyes flew open, glancing around wildly. She calmed slightly when she saw Harry.

"Are we dead?" she asked, as Harry helped her sit up. Next to them Hermione stirred and opened her eyes.

"If we are, the Anglican Church is missing something in its explanation of the after life." Hermione said as she sat up. "I mean, where are the golden gates? And St. Peter?" Harry grinned at her attempt at humor. "Where are we?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied, standing. He then helped both of the girls stand up and they looked around. All they could see was a white swirling mist that seemed to go on forever. "Well, we're never going to find out what's going on by just standing around; I guess we should look around."

Taking each other's hands, the trio began to move forward through the mist. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Harry spotted a shape in the mist off in the distance.

"Over there." He said, letting go of Ginny's hand and pointed. After dropping his hand, he took Ginny's once again and they began to move forward. As they moved closer, each of them began glancing around more nervously, as if expected something to happen. It never did. After another minute or two the figure came into focus.

It was a woman; in fact, it was probably the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen, next two his two companions. She had long blond hair, blue eyes that twinkled with an intensity that could match Dumbledore, and was dressed in long, white silk robes that clinged to her shapely form. She stared at the trio for a moment, her blue eyes piercing them, as if looking for something. A moment later she smiled and spoke.

"Greetings, Harry Potter." She said. "And to you as well Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"How do you know our names?" Ginny asked. Next to her Harry and Hermione had a look on their face that showed they had the same question.

"I know many things, young one." She said, the smile on her face and twinkling in her eyes seemingly getting brighter.

"Where…Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"You are in the realm of Light." The woman said. Upon seeing their blank expressions, she continued. "You come from one world; in reality there are thousands of parallel realities, each different than the others. Some have only minor differences; others major differences. The realm of the Light is one of two connecting realms that join all of these realities together."

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. "And how did we get here?"

"Simple. I brought you here. As for why…" The woman replied, looking at Harry. "You are familiar with the prophecy that was made before your birth?" Harry nodded. "Throughout the many thousands of other realities there have been others subject to prophecy. When the time is right, they are brought here to receive their heritage."

"What prophecy is she talking about, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry looked down at his feet. With the fast pace of events over the last few days, he hadn't told them. In truth, he was very nervous about their reactions. Sensing this, the woman spoke.

"Harry…you must tell them." She prompted. Harry sighed and began relaying the story of his prophecy. When he was down, he looked up at the two girls, afraid of what he would see in their faces.

"Don't worry Harry. We're going to be by your side. Always." Ginny said, pulling him into an embrace. A moment later Hermione joined them.

"And you're going to kick Voldemort's ass." She said. A moment later they broke apart.

"So you're saying that Harry being hit by the killing curse in Diagon Alley was the catalyst to unlocking his power?" Ginny asked. The woman nodded.

"But…the Killing Curse…it hit Ginny and I as well." Hermione said.

"Yes." The woman said. "That was the catalyst for you to come here."

"But, why are Hermione and I here?" Ginny asked. "The prophecy only speaks of Harry."

"You are correct; that particular prophecy only speaks of Harry." She said. "But there was another prophecy made several days ago; one that has changed young Harry's destiny, as well as your own."

"What did it say?" Hermione asked. The woman waved her hand and a vision of Sybil Trelawney appeared.

_"The balance has shifted. The Dark Lord is too powerful for any one person to defeat. In order for the light to triumph the child of prophecy must join with his immortal bonded…one shall become three, three shall become one. Betrayal by the one closest to them shall set events in motion…dreams will become reality…_

_The blackness of death shall attempt to steal them, but fail, unleashing their power…The three shall return…more powerful than ever…and the Dark Lord shall finally know Death…"_

Hermione, Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, attempting to process what they had just heard. Finally Harry spoke.

"Then…then our feelings for each other…were all predetermined?" Harry asked bitterly. Next to him, Hermione and Ginny were also looking ill pleased. They didn't like the idea that all of this had been pre-planned; that they had nothing to do with their own feelings.

"No, my child." The woman responded. "The feelings that you have for Hermione and Ginny, their feelings for you, and their feelings for each other are genuine and were of your own free will. Many people do not understand the true nature of prophecy. Prophecy does not guarantee something will happen; at least not in the sense you are thinking. Prophecy only gives us a glimpse of what will probably happen. But the decisions that lead up to that prophecy being fulfilled are ours to make alone.

Once the feelings each of you had for each other developed and more importantly, you had admitted them to each other, the prophecy came into play. Which is why you are here.

You are not the only ones who have been the object of prophecy. Any time a prophecy is made, and the necessary pre-conditions are met, the objects of that prophecy are brought here…or to the other realm."

"Why?" Ginny asked. She noticed the woman's face darken slightly at the mention of other realm and mentally filed it away to ask about later. Next to her, she noticed that Hermione and Harry had also noticed.

"Simple. To receive whatever powers and training are necessary for the prophecy to be completed." She replied.

"What's this 'immortal bonded' that the prophecy speaks of?" Hermione asked.

"Love is the most powerful force in any reality." The woman answered. "It gives us strength and connects us with others. In some cases, a love comes along that is so strong, so selfless and so pure that it joins the souls of the persons involved, allowing them to connect to each other in a way only dreamed of by others. Once their love is admitted, they often times find that they can sense when each other are in danger, even communicate with each other without words."

"And you're saying we have this bond?" Harry asked. The woman nodded.

"Observe." She said, waving her hand. Suddenly a pale blue light surrounded each of them. Harry glanced over at Hermione and saw a blue tendril reaching out from the light surrounding him and joining the light surrounding her. Likewise, a tendril seemed to reach out from her light and joined his. Two more tendrils also were visible connecting with her light, both connecting with Ginny. Likewise Ginny had two more tendrils, which connected with Harry.

"Yours is the strongest and most unusual bond I have ever seen." She continued.

"You said something before about receiving powers to fulfill the prophecy." Ginny said.

"Yes. Normally it would be accomplished quickly, here in this realm. However, your bond is a most unusual case. The natural powers that follow from the bonding can be unlocked here. However, this is only a fraction of the power the three of you are to receive. But the rest cannot be unlocked here. Instead, you must travel to three separate realities; one is actually an exact match for your own, only in the past, many thousand years ago; the other two are different from your own in that magic, at least in the sense that you are aware of, does not exist." The woman replied. Seeing their confused expressions, she continued. "You will soon find that there are other great powers out their besides what you call magic." Then she waved her hand again. The blue light around the trio brightened, and then dimmed until it disappeared.

Harry was suddenly assaulted with a wave of mixed emotions; love, lust, fear, and apprehension. He recognized these feelings as the same feelings he had been feeling. But the sheer power of these emotions could not have been just his own. He glanced at Hermione and Ginny and then it clicked.

_Ginny? Hermione? Can you hear me?_ He thought, testing his hunch.

_Harry? Is that you?_ Ginny asked, her eyes widening. _How…_

_It's the bond!_ Hermione broke in. _She must have released the powers from it._

"Yes my children." The woman spoke, startling the trio. "I have just unlocked the first part of the powers you have been destined to receive. Now you must travel to the other realities and gain the rest of your powers." With that she waved her hand again and the trio disappeared.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ginny reappeared at the edge of a forest. The air smelled of fresh rain, but the sky was bright and clear. Everything was quiet; there was no indication of anyone or anything near them.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"This must be one of the realities she was referring to." Hermione said.

"There's a clearing up ahead." Harry said. The trio walked toward the clearing. When they had crossed out of the forest, the stopped dead, surprise overtaking them. All three gasped.

"It can't be." Ginny said. There in the distance, looming against the sky was Hogwarts.

"It is. It's Hogwarts." Harry said, looking up at the castle that they knew so well.

"But it's different." Hermione said. "It looks…newer." She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Remember? That woman said that one of the realities we were going to was actually the past of our own reality."

"You are correct, Ms. Granger." A voice sounded from behind them. All three whirled. Standing there was a tall, thin man, about forty years in age, with long black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in blue robes and leather boots.

_Harry! That sort of looks like you! _? Ginny exclaimed through their mind link after studying the man for a moment.

_Yeah._ Hermione agreed. _I've seen that face somewhere else before. But I can't remember where._

"Allow me to introduce myself and satisfy your curiosity." The man said. "I am Godric Gryffindor."

"Godric…Godric Gryffindor?" Ginny sputtered.

"Yes, my child." Godric replied. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"What…What year is this?" Hermione asked.

"932." Godric replied, and then continued, answering her unasked question. "Yes, you are in the past of your realm."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked. Godric smiled at the trio.

"Several years ago a prophecy was made to me. It foretold of a time many years from now when the heir of Slytherin would rise to power and do battle with my own heir for the fate of the world. It further stated that my heir would one day travel back in time to receive his powers and would be accompanied by this soul bonded." Godric replied. It took a moment for his words to sink in.

Hermione's mind raced at this information. Obviously their current situation had been foreseen long before Sybil Trelawney's prediction. Next to her, Harry was trying to recover from the shock of another part of Godric's statement.

"You mean…I'm your heir?" Harry asked. Godric nodded.

"Yes Harry." He replied.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "It makes sense." Harry and Ginny looked at her in confusion. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore told you after the Chamber of Secrets, Harry?"

"He said only a true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword out of the hat." Harry said, and then added annoyed. "He knew. He knew and didn't tell me." Anger swept through Harry, and via the link through Hermione and Ginny.

_Harry, calm down._ Ginny said. _There's nothing we can do about it at the moment. Though we will be having a nice long talk with the Headmaster when we get back._

_I agree._ Hermione said. _Its time someone put him in his place._ Godric's voice soon interrupted their mental conversation.

"I hate to interrupt, but there is much work to be done." Godric said. "The situation in your own time is dire; we must prepare you quickly."

"We?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny asked together. The trio blushed slightly and grinned. Godric chuckled.

"Forgive me; I am speaking of my two counterparts here, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff." Godric said. "I will unlock the magic that you carry within you Harry, but that is only part of the process. You must learn to control this new magic.

Now, you must prepare yourself; in order to accommodate this magic, your body will need to be altered. It may be painful." Harry nodded. Godric turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Because of the bond you share with Mr. Potter, and each other, it is highly probable that you will also receive some of this power. I do not pretend to understand the bond, but it is possible you will experience the same effects."

"Do it." The trio said at the same time. Grins spread on their faces again..

"Very well." Godric said. He drew his wand and pointed at Harry and then muttered a spell.

Harry watched as Godric waved his wand and muttered a spell. An instant later his world exploded in a combination of bright white light and excruciating pain, causing him to fall to the ground. His entire body was racked with pain; it felt similar to the Cruciatus Curse. This went on for several minutes, as Harry gritted his teeth and fought the urge to cry out. Finally he could stand it no longer and let out a scream.

Next to him, both Hermione and Ginny were experiencing the same combination of light and pain. Almost the same instant that Harry let out his scream, both the girls also started screaming. Their screams lasted for about five minutes.

Then a moment later, it was over. The pain and light began to dim and then vanished all together. Slowly, the trio got to their knees and then stood, their bodies still trembling. The trio stumbled slightly, trying to maintain their balance.

"Take each other's hands. You must rest. The transfer of power has taken much out of you. I will apparate you into Hogwarts." Godric said. It was a sign of how fatigued they were that Hermione didn't immediately jump in about how, according to Hogwarts, A History, apparating in Hogwarts was impossible. The trio joined hands. Godric waved his wand and a moment later, the trio disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Hermione and Ginny awoke, each still feeling the effects of the transfer of power. Harry grimaced slightly as he sat up, his muscles still feeling sore. On either side of him, Ginny and Hermione also stirred.

Harry looked around the chamber and instantly recognized it as Gryffindor tower; though its configuration was slightly different. They were in a large bedchamber, containing a large four-poster bed on which he and the girls had slept, as well as several other pieces of furniture. On the far right of the room were three chests, all bearing the Gryffindor crest.

"Morning." Ginny said as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. When they parted, Harry felt another hand grab his chin. Hermione turned his head towards hers and kissed him

"I could get use to this." Harry said, grinning.

"Good." Hermione said, returning his grin.

"Yeah, because you heard what that woman and Godric said." Ginny added. "We're all soul mates. You're stuck with us." Harry moved forward to the edge of the bed and stood up. Behind him, Ginny and Hermione embraced, kissing each other.

Harry glanced over to the three chests on the right side of the room. Laid out on each chest was a set of black clothing. Harry walked over and examined them. They were made of a light material, feeling almost like silk. Then he noticed a note laying on one of them.

_Harry, Hermione and Ginny,_

_I hope you slept well. When you awake, please put these training uniforms on and meet us down in the Great Hall for breakfast. They have been made taking in account the physical changes that occurred from the transfer of power._

_Godric_

It was only after he read the note that Harry realized that the clothes he was wearing did not fit right. His jeans were now about three inches too short and were tight in the legs. His shirt was very tight. He looked down at his arms and could see more muscle than he had had before the transfer. The biggest surprise was when he realized he was no longer wearing his glasses, yet could see perfectly.

"Bloody hell." He muttered. He turned around and looked at Hermione and Ginny, who had now gotten out of bed and were looking at him and each other, their eyes wide. As he really looked at the girls for the first time since yesterday, his jaw dropped.

Hermione and Ginny, at least in his mind, had always been very pretty. But the two girls…women, he corrected himself, that stood there now were absolutely gorgeous. Both had grown in height about two inches. Their bodies were more athletic than they had been before, and both had much more…significant curves than Harry remembered. In fact, they now looked like they could pass for models in the magazines that Dudley was always sneaking looks at. They each also appeared to have aged about a year or so. Then Hermione turned to him, a grin spreading on her lips.

"You looked good enough to eat before. But now…" She said.

"Me?" Harry said, grinning. "When we get back, I'm going to have my hands full keeping the rest of the school away from you." Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and walked over to Harry.

"Don't worry, we have what we want." Ginny said, trailing her finger on his chest.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the trio walked into the Great Hall. The rest of the school appeared to be deserted, and the only other people in the Hall were Godric and two women, whom Harry assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. As the trio approached the table they were sitting at, Godric called out to them.

"Greetings. I see the uniforms fit." He said.

"Yes." Harry said. "Thank you." Godric waved his hand dismissively.

"No thanks are necessary. It would have been difficult for us to give you the necessary training in your old clothes." He said. Then he motioned for them to sit down. "Helga, Rowena, May I introduce Harry Potter and his bonded, Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"All three of them are bonded?" Helga said, surprised. Godric nodded. "That's incredible! There's never been a recorded case of a triple bonding."

"Indeed." Godric said. "But then again, considering the adventures they have had, it is hardly surprising." Harry looked up in surprise.

"How do you know all this?" he asked. Godric smiled.

"The same way I knew of your coming." He said. "Now, I suggest you eat a good breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

"How long will we be here?" Ginny asked. This time, Rowena answered.

"In your reality, a week. Here however, it will be six months. Afterwards, you will move on to the next realm you must visit." She said. "I don't know for sure, but I'd suspect the time differential will be similar.

"So you're saying that when we return to our time, we'll be three years older?" Hermione asked. Godric nodded.

* * *

"God, I've never been so tired before." Hermione said, falling back onto the bed. She, Harry, and Ginny had just finished their first month of training. It was nothing like they had experienced before. When Godric had said they would be in need of learning to control their new magic, he hadn't been joking.

They had been spending almost twelve hours a day, training in all aspects of magic from dueling to wandless magic, charms, animagery, and potions. Because of this hectic schedule, the trio had not had much time to explore their relationship; so far the only activities they had engaged in besides cuddling was some kissing. But that was about to change.

As a reward for the dedication and progress they were making in their training, Godric had announced two days ago that they would have the weekend off. All three were looking forward to being able to spend time together further exploring their love.

"You're telling me." Ginny said, stripping off her sweat-stained uniform. "I'm really looking forward to a nice, long bath." She watched as Hermione stripped her own clothes off. "Where's Harry?"

"He came up a few minutes ago and locked himself in the bathroom…said something about making sure everything was perfect." Hermione said. A moment later, the bathroom door opened and Harry strolled out, already out of his uniform.

"Take my hands and close your eyes." He said. Ginny and Hermione walked over to him and took his hands, then closed their eyes. Harry led them through the door into their spacious bathroom. He let go of their hands and closed the door.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said. Hermione and Ginny gasped in unison as they peered around the room. The room was alit in the soft glow of dozens of candles, their sweet fragrance hanging in the air. Rose petals were strewn on the floor, creating a path to the large tub on the right side of the room. More petals were placed along the five-inch wide rim of the tub, along with three crystal goblets and what three bottles, as well as a bowl of strawberries. The tub itself was filled with hot water, the steam rising off the surface, breaking through the layer of bubbles on top of the water. Soft instrumental music could be heard throughout the room.

Ginny and Hermione immediately spun around and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a three-way embrace. Hermione reached up and kissed him passionately. When she broke away, Ginny's mouth replaced hers. Harry felt extremely lightheaded, his knees buckling slightly.

"Harry, this is absolutely wonderful." Hermione purred. Ginny broke away from Harry.

"T..Thanks." Harry said, breathless. Then he motioned to them. "Shall we?"

* * *

"This was definitely a good idea." Ginny commented, taking a sip from her goblet. She, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in their tub, Harry position between the two girls, his arms draped over their shoulders. They had been relaxing in the tub for almost three hours now, using magic to reheat the water whenever it began to cool down.

Hermione and Harry both nodded in agreement. All of their muscles were much more relaxed than they had been several hours earlier, and the headaches that they had been battling were gone completely. For the first hour they had merely sat in the tub snuggling and relaxing, allowing the hot water to work on their bodies.

Gradually, they began exchanging brief kisses and discussing their relationship. They talked about many things; their childhoods, their experiences at Hogwarts, and their feelings for where their relationship would head. Another topic was how they were going to explain things when they returned home, specifically where they had gone, their new powers, and most importantly, their relationship.

They had pretty much agreed that they would have to tell Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur, Remus and a few select others everything. Their anger at Dumbledore's decision to hide the second prophecy from them and his decision to hide Harry's heritage from him aside, it was the only way. Since by the time they returned they would be in no need of schooling (according to Godric), they planned on asking Dumbledore to appoint them as DADA instructors. This way they would also be able to share quarters.

The last hour had been spent making out, as well as exploring each other's bodies. By now all three were feeling the effects of the bottles of wine they had been drinking, as well as the rising heat of passion that was building up inside them.

_I think we should move this party to the bedroom._ Hermione said through their mind link. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Then he turned to Ginny. Before he could ask, she leaned in and kissed him, pulling away a moment later.

"Definitely." She purred.

* * *

Harry was living every teenage boy's fantasy. He was currently lying on his back, engaged in passionate kissing with Ginny, while next to them; Hermione was alternating between kissing his neck and Ginny. When they had exited the tub and made their way in her, the girls' position had been reversed, with Hermione on top of him and Ginny next to them. After about twenty minutes, during which the three teens also used their hands to more liberally explore one another, Hermione had rolled off, allowing Ginny to take her place.

Ginny broke their kiss to turn to Hermione and kiss her, their tongues making contact with one another. Harry watched, using his hands to cup and massage first Ginny's, then Hermione's breasts. After a few moments, the girls' broke their kiss. Ginny turned back to Harry and kissed his neck, and then slowly began kissing her way down his body, lingering for several seconds on his chest.

Harry nearly gasped when he felt something moist engulf him. He looked down to see Ginny's beautiful eyes looking up at him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Next to him, Hermione leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips, then began placing kisses on his neck and chest.

Finally, after several minutes, Harry let out a moan and pushed Hermione and Ginny off of him. Looking at them with desire in his eyes, he asked an unspoken question.

"Let Ginny go first." Hermione said. Harry nodded and moved off to the side. Ginny lay down and Harry positioned himself above her. A moment later he felt her warmth engulf him and she let out a small moan.

* * *

The next morning, the trio awoke feeling the best they had in many weeks, despite the fact they had been up rather late. After Harry and Ginny had finished making love, and the trio spent several minutes recovering, Hermione and Ginny had proceeded to make love while Harry watched on. Finally, Hermione and Harry had made love, and the trio fell asleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the weekend past very quickly for the trio. During the days, the trio spent their time exploring the castle and the grounds, occasionally swimming in the lake or going on picnics. At night they continued their passionate activities.

Monday morning their training picked up with a vengeance.

* * *

"Your training is now complete." Godric said. Over the past six months, the Trio had been trained in virtually every aspect of magical offense and defense imaginable, including apparition and animagery. Harry was definitely the most talented, but Ginny and Hermione were not far behind. The biggest surprise had come when they first tried the Animagus transformation; contrary to all known magical history, each of the trio had not one, but three animagus forms. More surprising however was the fact that they took the same forms: a phoenix, a wolf, and a basilisk.

Godric stepped forward to Harry. Throwing open his cloak, he detached his sword from his belt and handed to Harry.

"As my heir, this now belongs to you." He said. "Use it well." Rowena then proceeded to present Hermione with her own sword, and Helga presented Ginny with hers.

"Thank you." The trio said in unison, causing their teachers to smile. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the trio found themselves in the same white mist they had seen months earlier, with the same woman standing before them.

"Congratulations, my children." She said. "You have completed your time in the first realm. Now you must move on to the second." She waved her hand and the trio disappeared. Behind her, Godric, Rowena, and Helga came out of the mist.

"Forgive me mistress, but shouldn't we have told them about the other prophecy?" Godric asked. The woman turned and spoke.

"No, young Godric. It is not yet time for them to learn of that prophecy."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Greetings Young Grasshoppers**

The trio reappeared a moment later in a on a bare mountainside. In front of them was a large temple, clearly Asian in style. They glanced around and saw an elderly Asian man, dressed in orange robes, standing near the entrance to the temple. The four figures stood motionless, staring at each other for several moments, no one saying anything.

_Well, we might as well make the first move._ Harry said over the mind link. Hermione and Ginny nodded. The trio began walking towards the gate. After a moment they were standing only a foot or two from the man.

"Hello." Harry said. "I'm-"

"Harry Potter." The man replied in Chinese. The Trio's eyes widened as they realized they could understand him. "And you are Hermione Granger and you are Ginny Weasley." The man bowed slightly. "It is an honor to have you here. I am Qui Jan Cain. Welcome, young grasshoppers." He motioned for them to follow him into the temple. They entered a large courtyard and saw several dozen people, men and women, dress similar to him performing various tasks. Several appeared to be engaged in a form of hand-to-hand combat. Harry stopped and stared.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked.

"This is the Shaolin temple of Li Chu." Cain answered. Seeing the look of confusion that crossed their faces, he explained. "Shaolin is an ancient philosophy of self-discipline and enlightenment, as well as a form of Kung Fu. The three of you have deeply troubled souls; it is for this reason that you have been sent here, along with the need for you to learn unarmed combat."

"But why?" Hermione asked. "Surely, magic is a much-"

"Magic is a wonderful thing; however it is not always the best way to operate and has its limitations. I shall demonstrate. Attack me." Cain replied. Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, than drew their wands.

"Stupefy!" all three yelled. As the flash of the spells left their wands, Cain moved into action quickly moving out of the way. He seemed to be moving impossibly fast. First, Hermione was knocked to the ground, her wand landing several feet away. Then Ginny fell and finally Harry felt a palm hit his face and he collapsed.

"As you can see." Cain said, standing over the three of them, "There are ways to defeat even a wizard or a witch without a wand."

* * *

"There are many roads that lead to the way, but these contain but two common features: recognition and practice. By recognition is meant that meditation reveals the truth all living things share a common nature, a natured concealed by illusion." Cain said. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around their teacher, dressed in the gray clothing of students, as he explained the Shaolin philosophy.

"Those who shun illusion for reality, who meditate on walls and the loss of self and other, on the unity of mortal and sage, and are undeterred by written holy words are in accord with the faculty of reason. Lacking motion and effort, they embrace reason.

By practice it's meant the participation and acceptance of the Four Noble Truths: suffering, adapting, non-attachment, and practicing the Dharma. First comes suffering. When followers of the Way suffer, they should recall that in the countless previous incarnations they have been deterred from the path, sometimes becoming trivial and angry even without cause. The suffering in this life is a punishment but also an opportunity to exercise what has been learned from past lives. Men and gods are equally unable to see where a seed may bear fruit. You must accept this suffering as a challenge and with an open heart. In recognizing suffering, you enter onto the path of the Way.

Second, adapt to your conditions. Mortals are ruled by their surroundings, not by themselves. All we experience depends upon surroundings. If we reap reward or great boon, it is the fruit of a seed we planted long ago. Eventually, it will end. Do not delight in these boons, for what is the point? In a mind unmoved by reward and setback, the journey on the path continues.

Third, seek no attachments. Mortals delude themselves. They seek to possess things, always searching for something. But enlightened ones wake up and choose reason over habit. They focus on the Way and their bodies follow them through each season. The world offers only emptiness, with nothing worth desiring. Disaster and Prosperity constantly trade places. To live in the three realms is to say in a house on fire. To have a body is to experience suffering. Does any body have peace? Those who see past illusion are detached, and neither imagines nor seeks. The sutras teach that to seek is to suffer; to seek not is to have bliss. In not seeking, you follow the path.

Fourth, practice the Dharma, the reality teaching all spirits are pure. All illusion is dropped. Duality does not exist. Subject and object do not exist. The sacred texts say the Dharma has no being because it is free from the attachment of being; the Dharma has no self because it is free from the attachment to self. Those who understand this truth wisely practice the path. They know that the things that are real do not include greed and envy, and give themselves with their bodies, minds, and spirits. They share material things in charity, with gladness, with no vanity or thought of giver or taker of gift. In this way they teach others without becoming attached. This allows them to help others see and enjoy the path to enlightenment."

"But Master, what does that mean?" Ginny asked, and then glanced at Hermione and Harry nervously. The other members of the trio had looks of apprehension on their faces. They did not like what it sounded like. "Does that mean that we should deny our feelings and love for one another?" Cain shook his head.

"No, my child." He replied, smiling. "Shaolin merely teaches the recognition that pain and pleasure, happiness and sadness, are ever evolving. Those who are self-aware recognize this, accept what may come, even enjoy it or loathe it, and are always prepared to let it go. One must be selfless in dealing with these feelings; treat them as a gift that may pass at any moment; not as a possession that is jealously clung to.

Above all, you must learn that we have no control over what comes our way; to try to control events is an illusion. The only power you have is control over how you react to a situation. Emotion can be a good thing, but emotion not tempered by logic and reason is misleading.

Once you accept these truths, you will be better prepared to do what you must."

* * *

Harry sat on the mountainside, meditating. It had been nearly six months since he, Hermione, and Ginny had arrived at this place; now their time here was nearly finished. True to Cain's lecture the first day, their acceptance and training in the Shaolin philosophy had made a huge impact.

All three were now very much at peace; the self-doubt and fear that they had clinged onto was now gone. All of their anger at Dumbledore and others over past mistakes or perceived injustices had now been abated. Their new confidence and focus was very noticeable in all aspects of their lives. They were now performing even better during the practice magical combat sessions, and had even merged their dueling and Kung Fu fighting techniques together. Individually they were now all able to if not beat, at least fight to a draw their master.

Their relationship with one another had also dramatically improved. They now took more enjoyment in even the smallest moments together, and their souls were aligned even more perfectly than before. Their lovemaking had reached new heights of pleasure and enjoyment, through a combination of practice and willingness to open themselves to the moment and enjoy every moment.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry turned to find her and Hermione both standing there. In the time they had been here training, the girls had only gotten more athletic and beautiful.

"Cain says it's almost time." Hermione said. Harry nodded and stood up. He walked over between them and took their hands. Together they walked back to the temple, where Cain was waiting for them.

"Goodbye, my students." Chain said. "It was an honor teaching you."

"Thank you master." Harry said, bowing slightly.

"It was an honor to learn from such a distinguished teacher." Hermione said. A moment later the trio was again engulfed in a flash of light and the trio was transported back to the white mist.

"Greetings, my children." The woman said. "You have completed your second training. Once you complete this final level, you shall be returned home." With that she waved her hand and the trio disappeared. "I hope they will be ready. For your time in this next realm will be the most bizarre yet."

"They will be." Cain said, walking up to her through the mist. "I have never seen three such as them before. They are indeed the ones of the prophecy; they will bring balance to their world."


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

Harry Potter and the Immortal Bonding

**Summary:** During the summer after his fifth year, Harry Potter must deal with the death of his godfather, the prophecy that Dumbledore revealed to him, and his own feelings for three female classmates. Elsewhere, other Hogwarts students are also dealing with their own feelings. Meanwhile, a new prophecy is made that will alter Harry's destiny and unleash the "power the Dark Lord knows not."

Chapter 7: Duncan MacCleod 

The trio reappeared on a Seattle street at night. Together the looked around, trying to get their bearings. Most of the streetlights were out, making it difficult to see. Suddenly the heard the clanging of metal and moved towards the sound. They approached an alley and saw two figures, wielding swords, engaged in a fight. They watched for several minutes as the combatants battled. Finally, one of the men disarmed the other and sent him to his knees, the tip of his blade at the man's throat. A moment later he swung his sword, decapitating the man.

Almost immediately a loud roar filled the air as a strong wind blew through. Then the remaining streetlights blew and arcs of blue electricity began converging on the man that was still standing, impacting his body. This continued on for several minutes before stopping. The trio stood, watching, unable to tear their eyes away. All three nearly jumped when the man turned towards them and spoke.

"Greetings Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

"Who…what are you?" Harry asked, his normal focus slightly broken. The man walked forward, sheathing his sword, which the trio now saw was a Japanese katana.

"My name is Duncan MacCleod of the Clan Macleod. I was born 400 years ago in the Highlands of Scotland. And I am Immortal."

* * *

"Okay." Hermione said. "Explain this one more time." The trio was sitting around a table back at Duncan's apartment. Duncan sighed; he had explained his heritage twice already, and was half-torn between exasperation and amusement at the three teens' reactions.

"Okay." He said. "I am immortal. I was born in the Highlands of Scotland 400 years ago. I am not alone. There are others like me, some good, some evil. For centuries I have battled the forces of darkness, with holy ground my only refuge. I cannot die, unless you take my head, and with it my power. In the end there can be only one.

Now, approximately two years ago I was visited in a vision by Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez, one of the greatest Immortals of all time, until his death. He spoke to me of another realm, in which there were no Immortals, where a great evil was to arise and approach immortality. He further spoke of a champion who would, with his soul-bonded, one day travel here to train and be revealed a new Immortal."

"So, you're saying that Harry is an Immortal?" Ginny asked. Duncan nodded.

"Yes." Duncan said. "However, I do not believe he is the only one. I have always had the ability to detect one of my kind, through a headache. The headache I had when I spotted you three in the Alley was much more intense than normal.

I do not pretend to understand magic, as it does not exist in this realm; nor do I truly understand the soul bond that you three share. I have been informed about what happened when you visited the first realm; it is my belief that something similar has occurred here. Somehow, through the bond you share, Harry's Immortal status has also been passed on to you."

"But…that would mean." Hermione said.

"That we would eventually have to fight each other." Harry finished.

"No." a voice said. All four whirled around to see a specter figure standing in the apartment. Duncan's eyes widened.

"Ramirez?" he asked.

"Yes, young McCleod." The specter replied. Then he turned to the trio. "In this realm, what you have surmised would be true. However, you three are not of this realm. Each realm has its own set of rules. In the case of your realm, there is no rule limiting the ultimate existence of only one Immortal. Additionally, the bond that the three of you share would make it impossible for any of you to intentionally harm the others. Your soul bond cannot be broken by any means; even were one of you to lose your head, his or her spirit would remain with the others."

A faint look of relief appeared on the trio's faces. Despite their Shaolin training, the idea of one day having to fight each other had sent a wave of panic through them. Ramirez turned to McCleod.

"Train them well, Highlander." He said before disappearing.

* * *

"Again." Duncan said. He had just finished disarming Harry, Hermione and Ginny. They had been training for four weeks now, and were quickly becoming adept at using the swords presented to them by Godric, Rowena, and Helga, though not good enough to beat Duncan, even three on one. This had been the closest they had come, Harry hanging on to his sword until the last moment.

Harry walked over to where his sword lay and picked it up; several feet away Hermione and Ginny did the same. Slowly the Trio began to circle around Duncan, measuring him.

_He's too good. _Ginny said through their link.

_Well, he has had 400 years of practice._ Hermione commented. A moment later all three struck. Duncan easily avoided Harry and Ginny's attack, and deflected Hermione's. Regaining his footing, Harry attacked once again, succeeding in drawing Duncan away from Hermione.

The battle continued for about ten minutes, with the Trio and Duncan seemingly locked into a draw. What they needed was some sort of advantage. Then it hit Harry and he cursed himself silently.

_Magic._ He said through the link. Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened slightly.

_Of course!_ Hermione said through the link. _How could we have been so stupid?_ For some reason, none of them had thought about using magic in their duel with Duncan. It would definitely be an advantage. Quickly they worked out a plan through the link.

Duncan smiled to himself as he sparred with the Trio. They were fast learners and were quickly approaching a level of skill with the blade that rivaled his own, though he still had the advantage. Luckily they had seemed to forget the one advantage they had over him…magic. Once the finally realized this, he had no doubt they would beat him. Then he would take them to the next step. As Duncan blocked another of Hermione's blows, he saw the Trio withdraw slightly.

_I wonder what-_ His thought was interrupted when the three suddenly attacked again. Only this time, not just with blade.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!" Duncan swore as he was forced to dive towards the ground to avoid the two curses fired at him. A moment later he swung his sword to block Harry's attack. Unfortunately, his concentration had slipped and while he blocked Harry's sword, he was not able to get out of the way of stunning curse from Hermione's wand.

When he awoke a moment later, he found three blades at his throat. After a moment, the blades were pulled away. Harry held his hand out to help Duncan up.

"Congratulations." Duncan said. "You're learning."

* * *

"Well, what do you think of our young friends?" Duncan asked. He was sitting at a table in Joe Dawson's bar, along with his friends Methos and Ritchie. Ritchie took a sip of his beer.

"It's too bad they're bonded." Ritchie said, a grin on his face. "That Ginny is definitely someone I'd like to get close to. Of course, so is Hermione." Duncan grinned slightly. His young friend and fellow Immortal had always been a ladies man.

"Forget it." Duncan replied. "Those three are hopelessly in love with and devoted to each other. Besides, do you really want to make one of them angry?" Methos laughed.

"Angry?" he replied. "I wonder if it's even possible. They're like ice most of the time." Ritchie nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so." Duncan said, looking at his companions. "They're friendly enough and the sounds coming out of their bedroom certainly aren't what you would expect from heartless bastards. They're just…in control of their emotions."

Their initial reactions to being Immortals aside, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were difficult read. They were capable of show friendliness, love, and many other forms of emotion. But at the same time there was calmness about them; very little seemed to bother them. It gave them a great advantage in battle.

It had been five months since their arrival here, and they were already able to best everyone at the table, whether individually or as a group. In fact, just this morning the Trio had defeated Duncan, Ritchie, Methos and Raven (another Immortal) as well as Joe Dawson and several other of their friends in a mock battle. Duncan felt supremely sorry for whomever they would be fighting for real.

"I guess there's only one thing left for them to do before they can go back." Methos said. Duncan nodded. In order to complete the transformation, the Trio needed to fight and kill another Immortal, thus experiencing their first Quickening.

* * *

Harry glanced around the street as he, Ginny and Hermione walked towards Joe Dawson's bar. Per Duncan's instructions, the Trio had spent the last two weeks moving about the city of Seattle, searching for a serial killer that had been using a sword to kill women at night. Duncan and his friend Methos were sure it was another Immortal. And since the Trio needed to kill an Immortal to finish their transformation, it seemed like as good a task as any.

So far however, their search had come up empty and time was running out. They only had two more weeks remaining in this realm, and if they didn't find another Immortal by then, they would be forced to fight one of their mentors. This was a solution none of them wanted.

Glancing around the street, Harry suddenly became wary. It was almost dark, and this section of town usually had lots of activity, given the number of bars in the area. But tonight, the streets were empty.

_I think we may have a problem._ Harry said to the others through the link. Hermione and Ginny glanced around also.

_Where is everyone?_ Ginny asked.

_I don't know. But I don't like the feeling I'm getting._ Hermione replied. Suddenly all three of them got a bad headache. As one, they drew their blades.

"So I see it is true." A voice said, stepping out from an alley. "There are three Immortals on my trail." Harry looked over at the man who had stepped out of the alley. He was tall, and looked like a body builder. He was holding a large broadsword.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny approached him, weapons ready. Then they got another headache, this one three times as bad as before. Four more figures all armed with swords stepped out of the alley.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." The man said. "Allow me to introduce my friends."

_Okay, five against three._ Harry said through the link. _I think I'm insulted._

_Let's get this over with._ Hermione said.

"Five on three, huh?" Harry said idly. "Hardly seems fair…for you." In an instant the Trio attacked, firing off three stunners, two of which made contact. A moment later Hermione and Ginny were standing over the two fallen men, their blades already swinging. The blades connected, sending two heads away from their bodies.

Meanwhile, Harry was busy engaging the three remaining opponents. His blade connected with the stomach of one, sending him to the ground. "Slasio!" he cried, sending a slashing curse at his fallen opponent, severing his head. The two remaining men began to back away. Hermione and Ginny moved up along side Harry.

"Looks like you're outnumbered." Ginny said.

"What…What are you people!" the younger of the pair shouted.

"We're…complicated." Harry answered. The trio advanced on the pair, then struck, this time using no magic. Their opponents fought well, but the combination of skill and coordination that the Trio had going for them soon overwhelmed the duo. The first to fall was the youngest of the pair, falling victim to two gut wounds from Hermione and Ginny. Harry then took his head.

The last remaining Immortal, the one they had been after was quickly disarmed and bent over on his knees.

"Now, go to Hell where you belong." Harry said as he swung his sword, cutting the man's head off.

Around them, the wind began to pick up, howling fiercely. Harry joined hands with Hermione and Ginny and they braced for the onslaught that was coming. Soon bluish bolts of electricity filled the air, crackling around them and then impacting into their bodies. The three cried out in pain. It felt very similar to the Cruciatus curse, with pain going through every fiber of their bodies.

Then, it was over.

* * *

"This is definitely one of the more unusual unions I've presided over." Father Berkley Smith commented to Duncan. Father Smith was the pastor of All Saints Episcopal Church in Seattle and had known Duncan for several years.

"Well, it is an unusual set of circumstances." Duncan replied. They were gathered at Joe Dawson's bar where the Father had just presided over the wedding of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to one another. To say it was unprecedented for any Christian priest, even an Episcopal priest, to preside over such a union was an understatement. But then again, Father Smith was anything but normal.

For one, he was among the small group of people in Seattle who knew the truth about Duncan and his friends. For another, he was the only other person besides Duncan who knew the full prophecy, having had it revealed to him in a dream by his long-departed mother.

Father Smith watched the trio, standing on the other side of the room, gazing at each other. He had never really believed the dream he had had three years ago. Until last week when Duncan showed up at his church with these three remarkable young people. Watching them, he could see the love and devotion they shared; it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. More importantly, he could see the courage, intelligence and determination behind their eyes.

"Do you think they will be able to do it?" he asked, turning to Duncan. Duncan thought for a moment.

"Yes." He replied. "Because if they can't, none of the realms will be safe."

* * *

Chapter 8: Meanwhile, Back Home 

"NO!" a pair of shouts grabbed Remus's attention. He had just stunned a Deatheater and looked over to the overturned street vendor cart where Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had taken refuge. His eyes widened and panic swept through him at what he saw. All three had been disarmed and three Deatheaters were standing before them. A killing curse had been fired and was rushing towards Harry. Remus watched as Hermione and Ginny jumped in front of it, and then crumbled to the ground. Worse, the curse continued on to Harry, striking him in the chest.

"No! Not Harry!" Remus shouted, running toward the scene, firing stunners at the three Deatheaters. A moment later he was flanked with Arthur and Dumbledore. Around them, the Aurors were dispatching the rest of the Deatheaters. Dumbledore fired a curse towards the three Deatheaters, who were trying to get away. It hit two of them. The third disapparated.

"Please don't let him be dead." Remus said as they approached the trio. Dumbledore bent down and examined them, his eyes grave. A moment later, he stood up, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid they're –" He was interrupted by a flash of light. All three of their jaws dropped as they stood at the spot where the Trio's bodies had lain only a moment before. All that remained was empty ground.

* * *

Harry Potter, Friends, Killed in Deatheater Attack 

After several days of rumor and speculation, the Ministry of Magic has confirmed that Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, was killed on Saturday's attack in Diagon Alley. Mr. Potter, along with friends Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley, had exited Gringott's bank when the attack occurred. Ignoring their own safety, the three assisted residents and members of the Order of Phoenix in fighting the Deatheaters, only to be surprised and disarmed from behind.

_Witnesses say the Killing Curse was shot at Mr. Potter, however, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley threw themselves in its path. In a highly unusual occurrence, the curse passed through both girls, who fell to the ground dead, and hit Mr. Potter._

_With his death, many are now asking who can stand up and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

Dumbledore threw down his copy of the Daily Prophet. He and Arthur had argued with the Ministry for many hours, trying to deter them from making this announcement. Despite the fact that all three were hit with Killing Curses, and despite the fact that he had examined their bodies, Dumbledore strongly suspected that they were not indeed dead. In fact the disappearance of the bodies from the street in front of their faces seemed to be a fulfillment of the second prophecy.

_Which means they will be back._ Dumbledore thought. _And then God help Voldemort and his people._

* * *

Lord Voldemort laughed with delight as Severus Snape reported the confirmation of the death of his arch nemesis, Harry Potter. At first he was very angry with Malfoy for interfering. But as it became apparent that Potter was indeed dead, Voldemort became less angry. Now no one stood in his way. He didn't dare show this however, instead punishing Malfoy severely, lest any of his followers begin to doubt his power.

"And what is Dumbledore's reaction to the death of his savior?" Voldemort spat.

"My lord, Dumbledore refuses to admit that he, or his two friends are really dead." Snape answered carefully. Dumbledore had informed him of the prophecy, and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt that Dumbledore was right. He had long ago seen the connection between Harry and Hermione. And the more he thought about it, he realized that the clues to the connection between Harry and Ginny and Ginny and Hermione had always been there. "The mysterious disappearance of their bodies has him clinging on to a fool's hope that somehow they were saved and are only now in hiding."

"He always was a fool." Voldemort replied. "I think it is time to take advantage of our good fortune, while the Ministry is disorganized and the population in despair."

* * *

In the town of Little Winnipeg, in a house on Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley was sitting in his sitting room, drink in hand celebrating. Only yesterday those freaks had informed him that his worthless nephew was dead and would not be returning to his home.

It was the happiest day of his life. Until now.

A sudden blast sent his front door flying into the hall. A moment later his wife Petunia came out of the kitchen. Six figures dressed in black robes and white masks entered the home. Petunia screamed in fear. One of the figures raised his wand and uttered the Killing Curse. The green light rushed towards her, impacting on her chest and sending her to the floor, lifeless.

Vernon stood, frozen in fear, looking at her limp form. He didn't even try to run when another of the figures raised his wand. A moment later Vernon was on the floor, screaming in excruciating pain, wishing for death.

* * *

Arthur Weasley stepped through the fireplace into his living room. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly made his way upstairs. It had been a long three weeks. Just shortly after the official statement by the Ministry, Lord Voldemort's forces stuck with a vengeance. The first victims had been Harry's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, as well as most of their neighbors.

In the weeks since, Voldemort's followers had launched not less then forty attacks all across Britain. Civilian and Auror casualties had been high; the Ministry was completely overwhelmed. Every worker at the Ministry had as a result been pressed into service.

Likewise the Order of Phoenix was stretched to its limits. It seemed that with the only person that could stop Voldemort gone…Arthur shook his head and cleared that thought out of his head. Dumbledore was certain that Harry, Hermione, and Ginny weren't dead. In fact, he seemed to think their disappearance was related to another prophecy he had received. But Dumbledore had been rather evasive as to the contents of the prophecy or why Ginny and Hermione disappeared as well.

_I hope he's right.  
_

* * *

Neville Longbottom looked around as he walked out of Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. Most of the damage from the attack several weeks earlier had been repaired and now several pairs of Aurors were patrolling the area. Neville had just finished replacing his wand, which had been damaged last term when he fought at the Ministry with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron against Deatheaters.

The thought of his four friends filled him with sadness, though for different reasons. Neville had been present at Harry's birthday party and he had heard Ron's comments to both Hermione and Ginny. Neville couldn't believe what he heard. Then again, having seen the looks that Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had exchanged when Harry had first arrived, and given Ron's jealousy of Harry's life and his crush on Hermione, it didn't surprise him that Ron got angry. But even he was surprised with what Ron had said.

The next day the attack happened.

Neville still couldn't believe that they were dead. He had always believed that Harry would defeat Voldemort and help avenge what had happened to Neville's parents.

Suddenly there was a large explosion from Florish & Botts, sending debris through the air. A moment later, another explosion erupted from the entrance to the alley from the Leaky Cauldron, and then a third from a small shop near the entrance to Nocturne Alley. Neville threw himself to the ground, taking cover against a wall to avoid the rain of debris. A thick haze of smoke now filled the alley as the sites of all three explosions erupted into flames. Neville could see that several bodies were now littering the area; some victims of the explosion, others victims from raining debris, including several of the Aurors.

Several people began moving, running towards the wounded. A moment later a volley of curses struck several down. Neville watched in horror as dozens upon dozens of Deatheaters apparated into the alley and began systematically attacking anyone that they came across. The few Aurors who had not been killed or injured by the explosions or the initial volley of curses attempted to fight back, but they were outnumbered. Within minutes most were dead or wounded and the only resistance to Voldemort's minions was in the form of civilians who had taken cover and began firing curses and hexes at them.

Unfortunately, most of the people in the alley who were attempting to fight back had neither the knowledge or experience to fight effectively for more than a few moments.

"CRUCIO!" a voice cried out, a spell hitting Neville from the right side, sending him to the ground writhing in pain. A moment later the curse was lifted. "Awww…is the poor little baby in pain?"

Neville immediately recognized the taunting voice. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Deatheaters he, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had faced at the Ministry last term and the one responsible for his parent's condition. He attempted to get to his feet and reach his wand, which was laying about a foot and a half from him, only to be hit with the Cruciautus curse once again.

Just as Neville thought his body was going to explode from the pain, he heard a muffled gurgle and the curse suddenly lifted. He looked over in the direction of Lestrange in time to see her fall to the ground, a throwing knife imbedded in her throat.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked. Neville rolled to one side to see a man, about nineteen or twenty, kneeling down next to him, Neville's wand in his hand. He looked to be about 6'1" with slightly longis black hair and green eyes. His face was set in a look of determination. Neville nodded.

"Thank you." He said. The man handed him his wand.

"Stay down and keep alert. Any of these bastards so much as look in your direction, hit them with everything you can." The man said. Neville watched as the man stood and dashed into the fray, his wand firing curses at an unbelievable speed. It was then that Neville noticed three things. First, the main was dressed in black dragon hide leather, which clung to his muscular and chiseled body. Second, he had a large sword strapped to his back. And finally, that he was not alone.

A few feet from where the man was busy taking out three Deatheaters, Neville saw two other figures, both female. Each looked to be about the same age as the man and similarly dressed, their clothes clinging to their muscular and curvy figures. One had red hair, the other black. Both had their hair pulled back into ponytails and each also carried a sword strapped to their backs.

Neville watched in amazement for what were probably only a few minutes but seemed like much longer. The three figures, though separated by several feet, seemed to be operating as a flawless team. Using a combination of curses, hexes, and what Neville recognized as muggle martial arts techniques, the trio was inflicting heavy casualties on the Deatheater force that had attacked the alley. Already about two-dozen of the Deatheaters were lying crumpled on the ground. More amazing than this however, was the fact that despite being hit with several powerful curses, none of the three seemed phased.

Unable to inflict injury on their attackers, and facing a steady increasing stream of opposition as the stunned residents and visitors of the alley began to fight back, many of the surviving Deatheaters broke and ran, others disapparated. About a dozen however remained, drawing axes and swords from under their own robes and attempted to battle the mysterious trio.

* * *

"Albus, Voldemort's forces are attacking Diagon Alley!" Professor Minerva McGonnagall reported, rushing over to the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly. After the first attack, security at the alley had been increased and no one had really believed that Voldemort would strike there again.

"How many?" Dumbledore asked, rising from his desk.

"First reports say at least fifty." She replied.

"Contact the rest of the Order." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Bill Weasley felt like he had just apparated into a scene from hell. He and his brother, Charlie Weasley, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, had just apparated into Diagon Alley after receiving the alert from McGonnagall. The air was thick with smoke from several fires that had yet to go out. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Most of them were of women and children who had been shopping in the area when the attack started. Bill felt a wave of nausea go through him. Next to him, he could see Charlie wince. Then they noticed that a large number of Deatheater bodies were lying in the street.

Looking further down the alley, they saw three figures, one male and two females, engaged in a furious sword fight with six Deatheaters, all wielding swords of their own. The watched as the trio, moving like a fined tuned Quidditch team, quickly cut through their opposition, killing four with thrusts to the chest and taking the heads of two of their opponents.

"Who are they?" Arthur Weasley asked his sons, having just apparated next to them. Charlie shook his head.

"I don't know, but they just took out six Deatheaters." He replied. By now a dozen more Aurors, as well as Dumbledore, McGonnagall and Snape apparated into the alley. Spotting the three figures, several Aurors moved immediately to surround them, their wands pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons." One of the Aurors ordered. The trio exchanged amused glances.

"Amos, don't be stupid." Arthur said, walking up. "In case you haven't noticed, they killed six Deatheaters."

"They killed a lot more than that." An injured Auror said as he limped up to the group, supported by one of his fellows. "In fact, if it wasn't for those three, you wouldn't have found anyone alive here. In fact, you'd probably be dead yourselves." The Aurors surrounding the trio exchanged glances and then lowered their wands.

"It would seem we owe you our thanks." Dumbledore said as he, McGonnagall, and Snape joined the group.

"No thanks is necessary, Albus." The man said. "It was our pleasure." Something about his tone of voice reminded them of someone, though they couldn't place it "Although I must say I'm disappointed in the Ministry's and the Order's response time. I would have thought your _spy_ would have provided you advance warning. You must be getting sloppy in your old age, Severus." Next to Dumbledore, Snape grew red with anger.

"And just who are you to question me?" he asked angrily. Suddenly the two women with him started laughing.

"Looks like I owe you those galleons after all." The redhead said.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked. The man smiled.

"We had a little bet going whether or not you lot would recognize us. These two," referring to his companions, "bet that no one, not even Snivellus over here would recognize us." On hearing his dreaded nickname, realization hit Snape. Suddenly the faces before him, though significantly different than the last time he had seen them, became clear.

"Potter?" he gasped. All eyes shot back to the trio and as if one giant light bulb went off, those assembled gasped. Harry laughed.

"Yes, Snape. It's me." Harry said, turning to Dumbledore. "I suggest you call a meeting of the Order, Albus. But first, Hermione, Ginny, and I have a few matters to discuss with you."

* * *

Dumbledore settled into his chair and peered across his desk at the three teenagers standing before him. They had changed greatly since the last time he saw them, about three weeks ago. All three had undergone dramatic physical changes and now looked at least three years older than they were. But it was their eyes that betrayed the biggest change. Gone were the teenagers he had watched over for the last five years at Hogwarts. In their place were determined warriors. Even Harry's eyes no longer betrayed the guilt, angst, and longing for a normal life as they once had.

Dumbledore watched as Harry pulled two chairs out for Ginny and Hermione to sit in, then sat in between them. After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Dumbledore was momentarily stunned at the directness and calmness of the question.

"In truth Harry, I did not know how to tell you." He replied. "I had only heard the prophecy a few days before your birthday. I felt it was better to wait until after you had dealt with the issue of Sirius's Will before dropping an additional worry on you. In addition, the vagueness of much of the new prophecy warranted some thought.

This of course changed after your party. After observing how you greeted and were greeted by Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley, not to mention the incident that occurred after our talk that day, I realized it would be necessary to inform you. I resolved to do so after the reading of the Will. But unfortunately, events conspired against me."

"I assume from your explanation," Hermione began, "that you suspected Ginny and I were the ones the prophecy spoke of? Would you have told Harry or us for that matter?"

"I do not know." Dumbledore answered honestly. "After the incident in this office between Harry and myself last year, I had resolved to be as open as possible with him. On the other hand, I did not know how he would react to being informed of the identity of his bonded. In any case, as I said, events conspired in such a way that we will never know what any of us may have done. Now, if you would, I would be interested to hear what happened to the three of you."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. Then Harry began to relay their story, starting with the dream each had had the night before the reading of Sirius's will, continuing to the first attack on Diagon Alley, their meeting with the mysterious woman in the realm of light, and their training. Occasionally Hermione or Ginny would break in to expand upon something. Dumbldore listened intently, his sense of awe rising with each passing piece of the story.

"Well, that is simply amazing." He said after Harry had finished. "And it's nice to know I have not grown completely senile. I long suspected that you might in fact have been Gryffindor's heir, though I had no concrete proof of course.

Now, on to other matters. May I ask why you have requested a meeting of the Order? Was it merely to relay the information you have passed on to me here?" All three shook their heads.

"No." Harry said. "There are a number of details and decisions which must be made and revealed. The first being is our status. By that I am not just referring to our bonding."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, though he had some inklings of what was coming.

"Well, the most obvious problem is our attendance at Hogwarts." Hermione answered. "Between the power and information transfers that occurred in the realm of light and when we met Godric, and our training, we have moved well beyond the level of education that is taught here."

"Additionally," Harry continued, "There is the question of Ginny and Hermione's status in the wizarding and muggle worlds. Both are, I believe considered minors in this realm. However, as we demonstrated in Diagon Alley, none of us are children any more. In fact, we are all three years older than we were when we disappeared last month. This reality will need to be addressed."

"Finally, there is the question of the Order of the Phoenix itself." Ginny added. Upon seeing Dumbledore's confusion, she continued. "How much do you know about the origins of the Order?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I know it has existed for thousands of years in one incarnation or another. I also know it remained disbanded for nearly two hundred years before I revived the idea during Voldemort's first reign." Dumbledore replied.

"You are correct that the Order has existed for thousands of years." Harry replied. "In fact, it predates Hogwarts."

"The Order was first founded some four thousand years ago in ancient Egypt. A great evil was threatening the very existence of the Empire. So the Pharoh called together the greatest mages and warriors in the known world, forming the Order. Since that time, the Order has gathered anytime a great threat has appeared." Hermione continued. "Now, for the first three thousand years, leadership of this group was passed down in the same familial lines of its founder. That is until the death of the most famous leader of the Order. Godric Gryffindor." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"Then that would mean…"

"That Harry is the rightful leader of the Order." Ginny finished.


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

**HARRY POTTER AND THE IMMORTAL BONDING**

**Summary:** During the summer after his fifth year, Harry Potter must deal with the death of his godfather, the prophecy that Dumbledore revealed to him, and his own feelings for three female classmates. Elsewhere, other Hogwarts students are also dealing with their own feelings. Meanwhile, a new prophecy is made that will alter Harry's destiny and unleash the "power the Dark Lord knows not."

**Author's Note:** As some of you have pointed out, there are two slight discrepancies in my timeline. The first revolves around my first saying that Harry, Hermione, and Ginny would be spending 3 months (or 1 week of 'normal' time in the first realm), and then later on saying they were there for 6 months. This was a mistake on my part. They spent 6 months in each of the three realms.

The second discrepancy revolves around my statement that they are now three years older then before they disappeared. CanisD rightly pointed out that if they spent 6 months in each realm, then they would b 1 ½ years older, not 3. However, all three received an incredible amount of new power first in the mist from the mysterious woman, then from Godric Gryffindor right after they went to that realm. In order to accommodate the infusion of new power and magic, their bodies were altered, adding a total of a 1 ½ years to their age. So they would now be 3 years older.

Finally, as to why the Quickening didn't happen each time they killed an opponent in the fight in Seattle: Only the last to die was an Immortal. The other four were people that he had gathered around him and trained to use a sword. Sort of a gang of sorts.

Chapter 9: Order of the Phoenix

An hour later, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore took a special portkey to Grimwauld Place, which the Order was now using as its Headquarters, and as of an hour ago, the living quarters of those family members of the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore felt would be to big of a target. Among those who were now residing there were the Weasley clan.

"Harry! Hermione! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted when she spotted them, rushing over to them and pulling them each into a bone-crushing hug. "Where have you been?"

"I think it best to wait until the meeting starts before pressing them for that information." Dumbledore replied.

"The meeting? But they can't attend the meeting-" Molly started to protest. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Molly, they have more right to be in the meeting than anyone else here. A fact which will be fully explained once the meeting starts." He said.

"Well, if it isn't the Famous Harry Potter. Decided you needed to come back and get another hit of attention?" Ron's voice sneered from behind them. "Oh, and here's the Mudblood and the traitor whore." Molly whirled on her son.

"Ronald Weasley!" she shouted, before she was cut off by Ginny.

"Don't waste your time, mom." Ginny said. She turned to the others. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming so quickly." Dumbledore said, peering at the faces in the large study of Grimwauld Place. Every member of the Hogwarts staff was present, along with the entire Weasley family (except Ron), Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mad-Eye Moody and many others, some of whom Harry, Hermione, and Ginny did not recognize.

"What's this all about, Albus?" one of the men present that Harry didn't recognize asked. "And who are these people." He waved his hand at the trio.

_Looks like you owe me that money back. _Ginny teased Harry through the link. She had bet that due to his changes, no one outside of Hogwarts or their inner circle would recognize him. Harry chuckled.

"Is there something funny, young man?" the man asked.

"Yes actually." Harry responded. "But I'm being rude. Allow me to introduce myself. Or should I say reintroduce myself. My name is Harry Potter. And this is Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Pandemonium broke out among those who had not been aware of the trio's return. Hurried whispers and gasps filled the room.

"Settle down." Dumbledore said. "If everyone will remain quite, I believe the time has come to reveal some secrets that for necessity, have been kept from many of you. Harry, if you would be so kind as to secure the room." Harry nodded and drew his wand, muttering several charms. He didn't really need his wand, but he, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore had decided to keep secret their wandless abilities for as long as possible. These charms not only made it impossible for anyone to enter the room or eavesdrop, but also made it impossible for anyone in the room to divulge what they heard without his, Hermione's and Ginny's permission. A moment later he nodded to Dumbledore.

"Many of you have been aware of a partial prophecy that was made prior to Mr. Potter's birth. For those of you who have not heard it before, this is what it said.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

A moment ago I said a partial prophecy. In fact, what I have just repeated is only a portion of a prophecy that was made to me. As most of you know, there was a spy in the Hogs Head Inn the night this prophecy was revealed. That spy only heard the portion that you have all been told. Recent events now make it clear that it is time you heard the rest.

_…And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_" Dumbledore repeated.

Silence fell on the room as those gathered digested the prophecy, many eyes flicking to Harry and his trademark scar. Finally Dumbledore spoke again.

"As you have probably guessed, the prophecy was referring to Mr. Potter." He said.

"What about this 'power the dark lord knows not?" Tonks asked.

"Love." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort cannot comprehend love. Love is what allowed Harry's mother to cast her protection over him. It has always been my belief that love was the power that Harry had that would help him defeat Voldemort. And I was right, though not in the way I assumed.

Several weeks ago another prophesy was foretold to me; one that changed things considerably.

_The balance has shifted. The Dark Lord is too powerful for any one person to defeat. In order for the light to triumph the child of prophecy must join with his immortal bonded…three shall become four, then three. The blackness of death shall attempt to steal them, but fail, unleashing their power._"

Silence once again reigned in room as the members of the Order attempted to comprehend what they had just been told. Finally, Snape spoke up.

"Am I to understand," he sneered. "That not only is Potter no longer able to defeat Voldemort by himself, but that the 'Immortal Bonded' this new prophecy speaks of are Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore nodded.

"That is correct." He said.

"But how can a person have two soul bonds?" Arthur finally said.

"I do not know." Dumbledore replied. "What I do know is it has in fact happened, and further that it has already had dramatic results." He turned to the trio. "Perhaps you would be kind enough to relate the events of the last few weeks." Harry took a deep breath.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes relaying the events of the last four weeks, starting with the dream, then moving on to the first fight in Diagon Alley, their travel to the realm of light, their travel into the past and to the realm where they studied Shaolin. He deliberately left out their visit to the realm of the Immortals; he, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore had agreed that it would be best to keep that information secret at the moment.

Throughout the tale, Hermione and Ginny were observing the faces of those presents. There was a mixture of amazement, confusion and sadly, disgust, particularly when Harry described the bond they shared. Snape in particular, along with one or two others seemed very offended by the fact that not only was Harry bonded to Hermione and Ginny and vice versa, but also that Ginny and Hermione were bonded. Harry fought to control his emotions as he saw the looks on their faces.

"I see in some of your faces that you don't approve." He said coolly, gazing directly at Snape. "That's too bad. We love each other and nothing can come between that. So deal with it."

"Now, Harry, that's no way to talk to your professor." Molly chastised. Harry turned to her.

"He is no longer my professor, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Our training has taken us well beyond the need to attend Hogwarts." Ginny continued.

"In fact, we've received more training than most in this room." Hermione finished.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger are correct." Dumbledore broke in. "Besides their rather spectacular display in Diagon Alley earlier today, I spoke at length with them before coming here. Their knowledge and skills are well beyond Hogwarts." Dumbledore gazed around the room, and then continued. "Which is why I have asked them to fill the positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors this coming term." Snape stood up, eyes flaring.

"Headmaster, surely you can't be serious!" he shouted.

"I am deadly serious, Severus." Dumbledore said. "I can think of no one more qualified. You all saw what they did in Diagon Alley. Do you really believe there is anyone else more capable?" Snape looked down at the floor. "I didn't think so. Now, onto the most important reason for this meeting."

Eyes shot up in surprise; what could be more important that the news they had just been given over the last hour.

"As many of you know, I have been the leader of the Order for nearly twenty years. You also know that the Order has appeared in various incarnations before in the past. But what you don't know; what I didn't know myself until recently is the whole history of the Order.

The Order was first founded some four thousand years ago in ancient Egypt. A great evil was threatening the very existence of the Empire. So the Pharoh called together the greatest mages and warriors in the known world, forming the Order. Since that time, the Order has gathered anytime a great threat has appeared.

Now, for the first three thousand years, leadership of this group was passed down in the same familial lines of its founder. That is until the death of the most famous leader of the Order. With no blood heirs to succeed him, leadership of the Order from that point on was given to the person who re-organized it or who had been elected by the members of the Order. That is how I gained the leadership role. However, the time of my leadership is over; for we have in our midst the heir of that great leader."

It took several seconds for everyone to digest what Dumbledore had said, many looking around in confusion, not sure what he was saying. Finally, Mad-Eye Moody figured it out.

"Potter." He said. Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Bombshell, Reactions, and the Trio of Darkness

"Well, that was interesting." Remus said, walking up to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore. The announcement that Harry was now the rightful leader of the Order had met with some resistance, though not as much as they had anticipated. Even Molly Weasley was rather sedate in her protests. The group was now standing in the empty room, the security spells having been taken off. Remus looked at Harry. "I still can't believe it all." Harry, Hermione, and Ginny grinned.

"How do you think we felt?" Harry responded.

"Yeah, at least you were sitting down when the news was broken." Ginny chimed in. Then she looked at Harry and Hermione. "But I wouldn't change anything." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Remus and Dumbledore smiled.

"If your dad could only see you now." Remus said. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, my god. I completely forgot about my parents." She said.

"I took the liberty of sending a note your parents, Hermione." Dumbledore said. "I only informed them that you had been found and were ok but exhausted and it would be morning before they could see you."

"Thank you, Albus." Harry said, and then turned to Hermione. "We'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Now that this is all settled," Mrs. Weasley said walking up to the group, "it's getting late and it has been a rather trying day. I suggest we all retire. Harry, I put your things in the master bedroom; I figure until Ron stops acting like a baby it would be the best place."

"Thank you." He said. Then over the link he said to Hermione and Ginny, _Here it comes._ Molly turned towards Hermione and Ginny.

"I had planned on you two sharing a room, but under the circumstances, Ginny, I'll have to move your stuff to another room." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Harry said. "The three of us will stay in the master bedroom." Mrs. Weasley flushed slightly.

"That would not be appropriate." she began but was cut off by Ginny.

"Well, considering we're married, I don't see what the problem is." Ginny said.

"M…M…Married?" Mrs. Wealey said in shock. A moment later she fainted.

* * *

Ron was extremely angry and unhappy. For the past four weeks all anyone, even his parents and siblings, could talk about were their concerns for Harry, Hermione and Ginny. The only exception was Cho. After he had explained the truth about Harry to her during their encounter in Diagon Alley, he and she had been exchanging letters. Despite his disgust for his sister, he could understand their worry; after all, she was family. But why did they care so much about a Mudblood and a glory seeker who only brought trouble to those around him?

He didn't even really care where they had gone or what had happened to him. Whatever it was, it was just something else that Harry got that he didn't. Then they had gone into the Order meeting, which infuriated Ron even more. Now he was interested in what was going on.

He had tried to listen in using the twins' latest improvement to the extendable ear, but someone had cast some very powerful warding spells, which prevented him from hearing anything. So he sat himself down in a corner, and waited for the meeting to end, thinking that perhaps he would be able to overhear some conversation. He watched as most of the Order left, but did not see his mom, Dumbledore, Remus or his former friends among them.

Slowly he crept towards the door, and heard conversation.

"Now that this is all settled," he heard his mom say, "it's getting late and it has been a rather trying day. I suggest we all retire. Harry, I put your things in the master bedroom; I figure until Ron stops acting like a baby it would be the best place."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"I had planned on you two sharing a room, but under the circumstances, Ginny, I'll have to move your stuff to another room." Mrs. Weasley said. Obviously she had to be talking about her and Hermione. But why would they need separate rooms?

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Harry said. "The three of us will stay in the master bedroom." At this Ron started, his mind racing.

"That would not be appropriate." his mom began but was cut off by Ginny.

"Well, considering we're married, I don't see what the problem is." Ginny said.

"M…M…Married?" Mrs. Wealey said in shock. A moment later he heard a thump. Dazed with shock over what he had heard, Ron popped his head around the door and saw his mother on the floor. Harry and Remus moved over towards her and helped her up.

"But how?" she asked, finally regaining her composure.

"It wasn't easy." Ginny said. "Even in the other realms we went to, a three-way marriage was uncommon and looked down upon. But thankfully Godric was able to uncover a rather ancient wizarding law that provided for the possibility." The trio shared a brief glance. This was of course not the truth, but since they had decided not to reveal anything about their time in the Immortal realm, at least not yet, it was necessary.

"But you're so young. And you've only been dating each other for such a short time." Mrs. Weasley protested.

"It may have been only four weeks for everyone here, but it has been three years for us, remember." Hermione said. "Besides, our actual marriage was a mere formality. The soul bonding that I share with Harry and Ginny and they with me and with each other has joined us in a way that is more permanent and wonderful than some artificial ceremony."

Listening, Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing and his anger was rising greatly. _A three-way marriage? Of all the sick, unnatural, disgusting things!_ He thought. He watched as his mother took on a look of acceptance.

"Well, then, I guess its time to officially welcome you and Harry into the family." She said, her eyes tearing up. This last statement was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ron burst into the room, his wand drawn.

"I can't believe you're okay with this!" he shouted at his mother and then whirled on Harry. "Its not enough you get all the money, all the fame! Not to mention my sister drooling over you! No, you have to go and seduce this Mudblood! And then enter a three-way marriage? It's disgusting! Its time someone put you in your place!" He raised his wand, his eyes full of rage and hate. Before he could utter a curse however, Harry was on the move. Within seconds Harry knocked Ron on his ass and taken his wand.

"I would suggest," Harry said calmly, "that you get up and get out of my site. And stay as far away from me as possible. I am tired of your jealousy; your temper, and your whining.

Do you know how lucky you are? You have a family that loves you, or at least you did until you started turning into an ass. And over what? Because Hermione didn't have feelings for you? I got news for you Ron, life isn't fair. But you know what, you've had it better than most. I would give up almost everything I have, except for Hermione and Ginny's love, to get my parents back or even to have siblings."

Ron struggled to his feet, glaring daggers. "You just wait, Potter. One day you're going to get yours." Then he stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Mrs. Weasley said, tears running down her face. "I honestly don't know what his problem is. He is not the son I knew."

"It's okay, mom." Ginny said. "If anyone owes an apology its him. Its not your fault."

* * *

Ron Weasley fumed silently as he lay in his bed, still smarting from the beating that Harry had just inflicted. He was full of rage and hatred. But he was also angry with himself. Since Harry's birthday he, joined by Cho, had buried himself in books, determined to learn enough to show up Harry, Hermione and his sister. Like Dumbledore, he was sure they weren't dead. Potter always had to make a scene; he'd probably show up again. He had thought he was making progress; but the events of tonight had ended that dreamed.

_Damn them. I have to get stronger._ He thought.

As he sat there, he kept running through everything in his head. In truth, it wasn't the idea of Ginny and Hermione's feelings for each other that bothered him, at least in the abstract. But his feelings for Hermione made it impossible for him to accept.

What really bothered him was Harry getting Hermione and his sister. He always got everything. Ron had always been regulated to the sidekick. And he was tired of it.

_I'm going to show them all._

* * *

Many miles away, a pretty young Asian girl was sitting in her bedroom, raging in anger. Her life was coming down around her. Last year she had gained the chance to land the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts, only to lose him because she couldn't move past her feelings of hurt over the death of an old boyfriend. On top of that, her jealousy had caused her to blow up with him when he mentioned _her_. Then her friend had betrayed him and his friends. Because she was angry with him, she had taken her friend's side. But despite everything, Cho Chang was sure that she would have another chance with Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

That was until a few weeks ago. She had been stunned when she heard the news of Harry's death and the death of Hermione and Ginny. Depression immediately set in for several days. Soon it was replaced with anger and determination that she would get revenge on those who took him from her. She had begun training herself, determined to join the Order of the Phoenix as soon as she was able.

She had been making progress and never doubted her course of action, until two weeks ago. On a trip to Diagon Alley she had run into Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend. Thinking he must be feeling much the same as her, she had approached him. She was completely shocked when he told her that he really didn't care that they were dead. Pressing him, he had bitterly let out that just before their deaths, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had started fancying each other. He then went on to tell her the very disturbing details of the last five years, highlighting what he called examples of Harry's quest for attention and betrayal of his friendship. He even went so far as to tell her of Harry's confession that he was glad that Cedric was out of the picture.

Cho had become nauseas at hearing all of this. At first she refused to believe it. But a little voice in her head kept bringing her back to the possibility that it was true. Within days she had decided that it was all true and resolved to move on with her life. Her and Ron began to exchange letters; he let her in on his belief about the possibility of their return. Together they decided to team up to show them up when they did. She had hoped that perhaps she would be able to convince Harry that he should be with her again. But despite this, Cho never seriously believed they would return. Then, like a lightening bolt, the Trio had resurfaced in the middle of a battle.

She had read the accounts of the battle in the Prophet. _It looks like Ron was right._ She should have known that Potter wouldn't be able to resist the limelight.

Sitting on her nightstand was a crumpled up piece of parchment. Ron had owled her only minutes earlier telling her of what he had overheard after the Order meeting. Fury waged up inside her. _How dare those sluts steal Harry from me! How dare Harry fall for them!_

* * *

"What's wrong love?" Hermione asked Harry. She and Ginny were lying on the bed, recovering from a rather vigorous round of lovemaking. Harry had gotten out of bed and was now sitting in front of the fireplace, a far away look on his face.

"Ron." He said, sighing. "I didn't expect him to get over his anger and jealousy towards me, but I was kind of hoping he would have lightened up on the two of you." Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances, then got out of bed and walked towards where Harry was sitting.

"Harry, I know Ron better than anyone." Ginny said. "Mom and dad and everyone else might have been blind, but I've always known he was not how everyone saw him. He's always hated his life and been obsessed with getting money and glory. Even more than Percy.

I think he saw his chance when he met you. Except, it didn't work out the way he hoped. Instead of being famous, he was relegated to the role of sidekick."

"I don't want the fame, dammit." Harry said exasperated.

"I know," Ginny said. "So does everyone else who knows you. But Ron's whole childhood was filled with dreams of fame and fortune. It's taken over his life. He can't see past the fame and things you have. He hasn't grown up; he doesn't understand what's really important. More importantly, he doesn't understand that the world doesn't bow to his whims."

"I know." Harry said. "I just wish he'd grow up."

* * *

Several hours later, a young man lay tossing and turning in his bed. If it were possible to see a person's magical aura, one would see that rather than the normal white aura or the bright bluish-white that surrounded the Trio. Instead it was black. In fact it had always been so, from the time he was born.

Tonight, like he had for several nights, the young man was dreaming. They were all the same. He would find himself leading a great and terrible army against a place and a foe he knew all to well. At his side, also leading the army, were two figures, whose features were blurred to the point of making them unrecognizable. Suddenly the scene changed and he found himself in a thick, gray mist.

_Where am I?_ He thought, looking around. He spotted a figure through the mist and moved towards it. As he moved closer, he made out a tall, gaunt woman, dressed in long, dark gray robes.

"Greetings, young one." She said.

"Wh…Where am I?" he demanded.

"You are in the realm of Darkness." She replied.

"The what?" he asked.

"The realm of Darkness." She replied. "You come from one world; in reality there are thousands of parallel realities, each different than the others. Some have only minor differences; others major differences. The realm of Darkness is one of two connecting realms that join all of these realities together."

"Why am I here?" he demanded.

"I brought you here." She said. "You see, young man, you are very special. Far more special than anyone, even yourself, can imagine. You are destined to have more power, glory and fortune than anyone else, except two. Many years ago a prophecy was made about three teenagers who would one day travel to this realm to accept their destiny and challenge the champions of the Light."

"You mean…I'm destined to kill Dumbledore and Potter?" the boy sneered.

"No. Dumbledore's fate lies in the hand of the Dark Lord, just as the Dark Lord's fate lies in the hand of the champions of Light: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Before the year is out, they will defeat him.

However, you, young man, and two others are destined to be their greatest enemies. You will wage a terrible war, more terrible than anything ever seen in either the muggle or wizarding world." She replied.

"Do we win?" he asked.

"I do not know." She said. "The outcome of this final battle is still shrouded in fog. But know this: you will be prepared. You and your two bonded shall return here every night in your dreams for training."

"Why can't we come here permamently until we're ready?" he asked.

"Because, the rules are very clear, young one. The champions of light must first defeat Voldemort before the final conflict can begin. For that reason, you will be trained more slowly. However, you are free to begin recruiting others to your side." She said.

"And just who are these other two?" he asked.

"I believe they are approaching now." She said. The boy followed her gaze as two figures, coming from opposite directions came into view. A moment later all could make the other's out.

"What are _they_ doing here!"he exclaimed


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I realize that according to Fan I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I have issues with them anyways, so I'm going to ignore them for now.

I just wanted to let all my readers know that I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. There has been a lot of things going on in my life the last year that have kept me from really doing much. However, that is now coming to an end.

As of this moment, my stories Harry Potter and the Immortal Bonding and Harry Potter and The Knights of the Roundtable will be on long-term hold. I plan to do massive re-writes of those stories, but I am first going to start with Harry Potter and the Second War Against Voldemort.

Thanks for your patience.


End file.
